Second Life
by Izzu
Summary: Post series. A year after everything ended, Ryuzaki Shinji, Aoi Ryosuke and Hasebe Nagisa tried to return to their normal lives and live peacefully. Inevitably... their pasts would soon came back to haunt them, refusing to let go.
1. Meeting again

az: Though I know it was highly unlikely people would read this piece... I just wanted to write this up for my own personal thing.

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 1: Meeting again...

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"We should be able to get to that side of the dam through here—" Detective Hasebe Nagisa frantically told her fellow officers as she called for the medical officers to hurry up.

"They haven't been inside the water for so long... they should still be all right!" she muttered again to herself as she wiped away the tears that had not stopped falling from that time when she saw both Aoi and Ryuzaki fall into the dam. The officers, equipped with diving equipment just looked at each other wordlessly as they prepared to dive into the water to look for the two persons.

Nagisa just nodded them off as she scanned the area while telling the medical officers to wait at their position. Just as she said that, she noticed a flash of light not far from her. To her surprise later as she investigated the place, she found Aoi Ryosuke lying on a small patch of land beside the edge of the dam. She gave a cry as she called the medics and rush towards the man's side.

"Aoi-san! Aoi-san! Get a hold of yourself!" Nagisa cried as the paramedics succeeded on reviving him and covered his body with a warm blanket.

Ryosuke looked at her blankly, as if he couldn't grasp his current condition at the moment.

"Hasebe... san?"

Nagisa nodded her head, still in tears as she hugged him; grateful that he's alive. Heaven knows how her heart seemed to froze the moment she watched both Ryuzaki and Aoi dropped into the dam's water and neither of them coming out of the water soon after. Both of the siblings had gone through many hurtful things in these few weeks, it would be cruel for them if they had to face an end like this. God shouldn't be so cruel...

"You're alive..." she said again as she pulled herself away. "My fellow officers are already inside the water and all over this place to find Ryuzaki. We'll find him for sure!"

It seemed only then that Ryosuke's eyes started to become clear as the mention of his older brother brought himself back to the present. Ryosuke slowly shook his head as Nagisa looked at him, puzzled.

Ryosuke slowly spoke, still in a daze. "He wanted to die under my powers. I... he had been holding my hand. That time... in the water..."

As soon as he realised where he was, he tried to jump back into the water to look for Ryuzaki before Nagisa slapped him to get him back to his senses. Ryosuke had looked very lost, so much that it hurt Nagisa to watch.

"How did you manage to swim up here?"

She had to ask. Anything that could keep his and her mind off Shinji's probable fate. Ryosuke just shook his head again.

"I can't... remember," he said as he looked up again towards Nagisa. "Ne... I should have died too, shouldn't I? Why I'm the one always kept alive? Why should I be the only one to—"

"Enough... you don't have to say it!" Nagisa cried as she embraced him again. "Don't say such things! You have to live. If you die, many people would be sad. Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki wouldn't want that to happen to you either!"

She said again as she held him tightly. Ryosuke kept apologizing as the rest of the people started to come and took them back to the hospital...

xxx

A year later...

Nagisa smiled to herself as she stood in front of the walls of the boy's private high school. To think it had only been a week since she had walked here to see Aoi. She couldn't help smiling as several boys passed by her at the corridors. It felt like such a long time... since she herself was at that age.

Aoi just walked out of his classroom and closed the door before turning to see her smiling at him. He smiled.

"I hadn't expected to see you again so soon."

Nagisa grinned.

"I'm just in the neighbourhood. Are you busy now?"

Aoi shook his head.

"Nothing much. I only have an academic meeting today after this. Is there something wrong?"

Nagisa just smiled.

"Not really. I just felt like giving you a visit. Mio misses you. She already started to accept that she might not be able to see Ryuzaki again, that I'm so glad about. But she missed you terribly regardless."

Aoi grinned before shrugging to himself.

"I missed her too. Perhaps, we should have lunch together some time soon?"

"That would be great!" said Nagisa, smiling as she bowed at him. "See you later then." she added as both of them excused themselves.

Nagisa felt her chest being lighter. Aoi... seemed much better now. More cheerful, perhaps that's how he had used to be before she had met him. Before they had met with Ryuzaki Shinji. She sighed, at least now... Aoi was in a better condition than last year. Last year, he had been so depressed over Ryuzaki. It took a lot of people, a lot of time; to convince him to get out of his depression.

Too bad she had missed him then when he had checked out of the hospital. Not that she hadn't checked on him after that but she used to wonder what happened when he had checked out of the hospital. Then again, after all that had happened at least he's fine now and that's all that mattered.

"—isn't it? It'd be such a nice surprise! Aoicchi would certainly love it!"

Nagisa blinked as she glanced towards a small group of students chattering in front of her. The girls, definitely not from this school but the boys were. And one of the girls seemed familiar to her...

The girl in question suddenly turned towards her as she smiled at her in recognition. It was then that it dawned on her on why the girl had seemed to be familiar.

"Detective Hasebe-san! It's been a while..." the girl called out to her as she had to smile. Some of the girls appeared puzzled but some of the boys seemed to recognize her. They seemed to look like some of the students that Aoi had been teaching.

"Shirakawa-san... it's a surprise to me as well. How are you?" she asked as Shirakawa Kana just smiled happily.

"I'm fine. I happened to find out where sensei had started teaching recently, so I thought of giving him a surprise." Kana started talking as she introduced Nagisa to her friends.

"Thing is... Hasebe-san, it's been such a long time since we met sensei so we wanted to make a party for him."

Nagisa cocked her head at her.

"Party? For Aoi-san?"

Kana nodded her head excitedly. "Yes! His birthday will be coming up in a few days, so we thought of surprising him. Last year, a lot of things had happened... and we hadn't managed to properly celebrate his birthday with him so I thought that this year we could do it. Sensei... he probably would even forget his own birthday if nobody reminded him."

Nagisa smiled. Aoi's students were certainly very thoughtful.

"Birthday... is it?" she thought in amusement. "That certainly sounded fun..."

"You should come as well, Hasebe-san! You should also bring your daughter along! Sensei would certainly be happy to see you again!" Kana added again as Nagisa grinned.

Just as she had planned for an outing with Aoi and her daughter earlier. She nodded as Kana immediately told her of her plans and gave her number to her. Still amused, Nagisa excused herself as she went off to head back home.

xxx

He smiled to himself as he watched the younger man walk home using his usual route back to his apartment. He laughed at himself. For some reason, he had been doing this for the past year. He had his worries, Ryosuke had been depressed ever since that incident at the dam. It took a bit of time before Ryosuke managed to pick his life back together again but he was happy that he did.

Shinji smiled. It has been a while and he had managed to live a decent life. He had decided against living with Ryosuke in order to let him regain his normal life. Ryosuke had that other family still with him after all. That should be enough. He himself had reverted to his real name now. Even if his face had become widely known, he could just tell the other people that it's just a coincidence that they shared similar appearance and first name but that's all to it. He was Tatsumi Shinji after all, not Ryuzaki Shinji who had the God's hand that could heal every illness and injuries in the world...

A year. It has been that long already.

He never thought he could have survived that day... and he had been so prepared for death. That time when Ryosuke had used his power, he did feel a jolt running through his body. But instead of darkness overcoming him, Shinji realized that he was still alive.

He had swam towards Ryosuke and got him above water. But by then Ryosuke had already became unconscious. So with much difficulty, he struggled to get both of them out of the water. At which later he was left with a dilemma on how to revive his little brother. He had lost his healing powers; he was very sure about it. Lucky he had thought of healing his own injury before taking Ryosuke's hand earlier to convince him to use his powers on him. Else he would have more things to worry about aside from his brother drowning.

"Ryosuke! Open your eyes!"

He had considered trying that first aid thing he once saw on television. That thing that people do to revive drowning people. But he was not sure if he could do it properly. Ryosuke could instead die because of his doing.

Shinji almost panicked with fear for his brother's life until he heard the commotion nearby.

Detective Hasebe had gathered some people to recover them. How reliable of her. Shinji hastily searched for some reflective material to use to get her attention towards the place while he eased himself back into the water. He had been a few distance away after that before he looked back to see Hasebe taking a hold of Ryosuke as his little brother seemed to be in a daze.

Shinji smiled bitterly to himself.

It was better this way. For them to live apart like this. He would still continue to watch over Ryosuke for certain but would remain at this distance. After all... it would be awkward if he should join Ryosuke's family suddenly.

He sighed as he turned to leave before noticing his puppy was nowhere near. Shinji looked around for the pup as its barking lead him to it. He grinned.

"Oh, Ryo-kun... I thought I lost you there," Shinji cooed as he lifted the puppy to his face.

A familiar chuckle came to his attention as he glanced around towards the voice.

"Never imagined you being the type to keep dogs. It's been a while."

Shinji raised his eyebrows at her as Nagisa merely shrugged at him. She glanced towards the direction he had been looking earlier and managing to catch a brief glance of Ryosuke walking away towards the distance.

"You're not planning to see him again, are you?"

Shinji shrugged.

"He's fine by himself now. There's no reason for me to intrude into his life anymore."

Nagisa bit his lips.

"What delusions are you trying to lie to yourself with? Aoi is your brother! If you had been watching over him all this time... you should know how much he misses you! He'd be—ah, I don't know what to say anymore!"

Nagisa pulled out her name card and pen from her jacket and wrote something at the back of it as she handed the card to Shinji.

"Aoi's students planned to make a surprise birthday party for him. I'm planning to join them with Mio. It would be great if you could come as well."

Nagisa bowed before excusing herself as she walked away. Shinji glanced at the back of the card as a date and a name of the place was written on it.

"Birthday party... is it?

xxx

The sound of that all too familiar pop made her heart ran cold. At that moment, everything seemed to run in slow motion. Nagisa couldn't remember when did she started moving but she did reacted in defence. In what seemed like ages, she fell the unwanted intruder before the man claimed another victim. She cuffed the man's hands to prevent him from running away as she turned around to see the damage done.

She picked up her phone as she started calling.

"Get some officers down here as well as an ambulance! Hurry!"

Pray God the Almighty... please don't let this day ends in a nightmare...

[To be continued]


	2. Shadow of Heracles

az: Been a while since I wrote in this format and genre... let see if I can do it.

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 2: Shadow of Heracles

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Nagisa smiled to herself as she cleared her tables of the day's paperwork. It had been such a fine day. Earlier, she managed to get a hold of Aoi's sister and told her of the plan. Shiho sounded delighted by the sound of it and said that she'd try her best to get her parents to attend the party. Chiharu had confirmed her attendance as well, that should be all. She'll leave the other invitations to Shirakawa and Shiho to handle while she helped out with the reservations.

All of these planning had made her giddy with expectations. She couldn't wait for the day to arrive! Ao—Ryosuke would be so thrilled. Now if only Shinji would attend the party, which would be the best gift she could give to the person. It had been pure coincidence that she managed to notice his presence the other day, watching over Ryosuke from afar. So what he said earlier about his powers did not kill his brother was right after all. Trust the brotherly instincts between the two...

Nagisa smiled again as she closed her folder before her attention was caught by a young officer running across the department in a hurry. She followed the young man towards Chief Goto's office as she overheard the alarming news.

"Bad news, chief. We've just received a message from the central prison. Sawamura had escaped, sir."

Nagisa let out an alarmed cry as the young officer and Chief Goto turned to look at her.

"Ah... Hasebe-kun, sorry to have you receive this news like this."

Nagisa hastily came closer as she frowned.

"How did that happened? How did he escape?"

The young officer, Aomori Yukawa-kun; opened his notepad to explain the situation.

"It happened last night. There was a commotion at the cells where Sawamura was placed in. Some of the guards had come in to check the situation and it turned ugly as the other in-mates started rioting. It was not until an hour later when the warden noticed Sawamura missing."

He looked up.

"It seemed the commotion was started by Sawamura as he managed to cause the other in-mates to fight each other and used the confusion to escape. Details about this were still kept secret as for now."

Chief Goto nodded to himself.

"Good. Better not have the public worry about some mad police officer on the loose. We should assemble a team to track down the guy as well."

The young officer added. "Chief, this was unconfirmed... but some of the wardens had overheard him talking about some unfinished _mission_. They were thinking that it might be related to his motive to escape."

"That's quite troublesome..."

Nagisa bit her lips. Why did this have to happen now? Just when she thought life had become normal again... things like this would always came up to keep her guards up again.

"Hasebe-kun..."

Nagisa looked up as Chief Goto stared straight towards her.

"You better be careful now. Sawamura had a grudge on you... you're the one that led him into the prison. If his reasoning to escape was all about revenge, he'll be after you soon enough!"

_That's not it_, she thought fearfully. There were two more people that Sawamura would go after first before her. Aoi—no, Tatsumi Ryosuke and Tatsumi Shinji. They would certainly be on his list of people that he would have had grudge on. Ryosuke... because in a way, he had betrayed him and Shinji, just because of the nature of the God's hand power.

Did Sawamura even know that they have lost their powers? Unlikely. As it was right now, 'Ryuzaki' was officially dead. And not many knew about Ryosuke's powers, so it was likelier that Sawamura would be after him first. Nagisa felt her heartbeat racing as her anxiety increased.

"We should also alert Stateswoman Sakaki and Kumakiri about this. They would be in danger as well."

Nagisa nodded.

"Then I'll be watching over Aoi-san and Ryuzaki. It was highly probable that they would be targeted first. Sawamura had always been obsessed about Aoi ever since he learned about the Devil's hand. And he had always despised Ryuzaki..."

"Ryuzaki? Isn't he—?"

"He's alive. I've met him few days ago, he seemed to be living under a very low profile himself nowadays. I happened to spot him while I've been visiting Aoi recently. It seemed he had intended to have everyone thought of him to be dead."

Chief Goto sighed.

"Then you handle that. I'll assign a few other officers to assist you. Sawamura is a dangerous man. We cannot take him lightly over this, he's still a former police officer. There are lives at stake here."

Nagisa agreed. It was up to her to protect the two men, especially since they were normal people without any special powers now. She would keep this a secret, she couldn't have them worrying about their safety now. As well as everyone related to them. She couldn't bear it to see them live in fear. Especially when they were supposed to celebrate Ryosuke's 26th birthday anytime soon...

_I'll protect you... Aoi-san!_

xxx

In some secluded, abandoned building... a haggard-looking man was diligently cleaning out the parts of a revolver pistol that he managed to snatch from one of the guards he had stumbled to during his escape. Once he had cleaned the parts with the same diligence and focus he had earlier; he carefully reassembled the parts to form the proper revolver. He weighed the revolver on his palm, trying to get used to the feel of the gun on his hand.

It wasn't the usual weapon that he always used when undergoing his mission in the past. But beggars couldn't be choosers and he just have to accept whatever item he could get in his hands. Even Heracles hadn't just rely on one weapon when he set on his mission to slay the Nemean Lion, the Lernaean Hydra, the Stymphalian Birds and many other monsters he had encountered. He shouldn't be arrogant in his quest to purge this world from every element that could threaten its stability. He would succeed what he had failed to do last time.

Orthros was killed by Heracles. Like in that Greek mythology, he would kill the one with the Demon's hand... and everyone else who had protected him. By his hands... by his hands, he would shape this world the way it should have been set...

With that thought etched firmly in his mind, Sawamura Takayuki smiled.


	3. Athena, despaired

az: Yeah... being random as to ask for the category for the series to be made.

EDIT: Dang.. still have to add some parts because I forgot some minor details.

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 3: Athena, despaired

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Ryosuke blinked at her the moment he stepped out of the gates. Nagisa grinned, he had appeared so unguarded; so surprised at her sudden appearance that it was adorable. It struck her how much she liked it, seeing him smile.

"You said you wouldn't mind to spend lunch with me and Mio again." Nagisa glanced towards her watch. "It's already way past lunch time, would you mind... _dinner_ instead?"

Ryosuke chuckled.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. But where's... Mio-chan? We're not taking her along?"

Nagisa grinned.

"Mio wanted to make something special for you... so she was waiting at the place we're going to."

Ryosuke blinked.

"By herself?"

Nagisa laughed. "Of course not. I had someone looking after her at the place. Let's go?"

"Hmm? What's the occasion actually? What's Mio making by herself for me?"

Nagisa gave him a cheeky grin as she winked at him.

"If I told you the answer, it won't be a surprise anymore isn't it? Please wait patiently for it, Aoi-san!"

Ryosuke shrugged, clearly being clueless about everything.

"You shouldn't have to do so much. It's not a special day today or something—"

Nagisa grabbed him along on their way before he could finish his sentence. She glanced towards him as she spoke. "Decide whether today's a special day for you once we reach the place, okay?"

Ryosuke just nodded as Nagisa's phone rang. She picked it up as her colleague's voice resounded in her ears.

"A moment a bit." she apologised as she stepped away.

The officer on the phone started his report about the situation as she nodded. Still no sign of Sawamura as they had doubled up the security around. The officer also reported about the situation involving Stateswoman Sakaki and Kumakiri Zenzo but it seemed so far, Sawamura hadn't approached them. Nagisa thanked him for the report and told them to keep up with the good work as she walked back towards Ryosuke.

"Work?" Ryosuke asked as Nagisa shrugged lightly.

"Nothing much... just the usual stuff. Let's go?" said Nagisa as she urged him to follow her. Still puzzled, Ryosuke just meekly followed her towards her car.

xxx

"You know, you shouldn't have gone all out just for me. I won't mind eating anywhere that was convenient—"

Nagisa just waved him off as she turned another corner.

"Nonsense! What gave you that thought? Besides... this was nothing much..."

Ryosuke fidgeted in his seat as he stuttered.

"But I haven't even... I mean, I've gone out of my office just an hour ago—is it okay if I just come to join both of you to dinner looking like this? I mean... I should have at least make myself more presentable—"

Nagisa laughed.

"Don't worry... Aoi-san. You're just okay as it is. And it's not anything like a formal dinner or something so you didn't have to worry about your looks. Don't worry so much—"

"But then... earlier you said—"

The car stopped as Nagisa smiled at him.

"We're here." she said cheerfully as she got out of the car. Ryosuke did the same as he followed her towards a building. He looked up as he recognised the restaurant.

"Royal Host? We're eating here?" he asked as Nagisa nodded. Nagisa casually glanced around the area before seeing what she expected to see before smiling in relief. Ryosuke glanced at her, puzzled by this action as Nagisa shrugged the concern away.

"Yeah, this was the place. Can't be wrong about that."

Ryosuke frowned as he glanced back towards the dimly-lit restaurant.

"Are you sure? The restaurant doesn't seemed to be open right now. Strange though..." he said, cocking his head in confusion.

Sure enough, one time or the other... he had eaten at this restaurant at least once. But he hadn't remembered it to be closed early. It was almost half an hour to seven o' clock so it was quite dark already. The restaurant should already be lit with assorted type of lightings inside by this time, and not just some parts of it. And he could barely see any hints of customers inside as well...

Nagisa grinned as she grabbed his arm towards the restaurant's entrance. Surprisingly, the restaurant was unlocked as Nagisa pushed open the glass door to enter. Ryosuke bit his lips.

"Ano... is it okay? There's no one inside..."

"Don't worry!" said Nagisa again before pulling him further inside, as she was close to having fits of laughter; seeing how panic-stricken Ryosuke had become.

Before Ryosuke could react, several popping sound was heard in front of him as the restaurant was suddenly bright. He blinked as he looked up towards the various faces of some of his current and former students.

"Shirakawa? Aomori-kun? Shinohara-chan?" Ryosuke muttered in confusion as he recognised some of them by name. "What's going on... Hasebe-san?

He glanced towards Nagisa, equally stunned.

"Happy Birthday, Ryo-san/Onii-san!"

Ryosuke blinked as the two voices caught his attention. He glanced back towards his student as now he could see Mio and Shiho standing before him with his students. He could also see Maezono Chiharu sitting at a table nearby.

"Shiho—eeh?"

Shiho grinned.

"As usual, you forgot about it again, isn't it... nii-san? Mother and father would arrive later... but really, you could be too focused on your work—"

Ryosuke was stunned to silence as Nagisa chuckled before nudging him.

"The surprise isn't done yet... there's still another _present_ to show you..." she said as she walked towards Mio before dragging out another person from the back.

xxx

Ryosuke gave a cry as Shinji gave him a crooked grin.

"Miss Detective here found me and insisted that I come. So... how are you?"

After a moment of shock, Ryosuke finally started to smile as he realized what was happening. To think that Shirakawa and the others had planned this surprise birthday party for him. And somehow managing to drag Hasebe-san and his sister along with it.

"Ah... I don't know what to say... Ani—"

The loud sound of a gun being fired at that moment seemed like coming from another realm of reality. Neither Ryosuke nor the rest of them had been able to make sense of the situation as Shinji felt his heart catch. A spot of blood started to form on Ryosuke's shirt as it began to grow in size. And the blood had appeared horrifyingly close to where Ryosuke's heart should be...

"Ryo... suke!"

He gasped as he stumbled over a table to get to Ryosuke as quickly as possible. He barely noticed it when Nagisa brushed past him as he caught his younger brother in his arm.

"Oh! You're alive!"

Shinji glanced up towards the entrance as he saw Sawamura standing there. His hand was holding a revolver and it was aimed straight towards his head. Sawamura's eyes glowed in madness as he laughed maniacally.

"Finally, I can kill Orthros—"

Sawamura could barely finish his sentence as Nagisa gave him a punch on his stomach, wrestled his gun from him before kicking it away and apprehending the crazed man. A plain-clothed officer barged in behind her as he started apologizing.

"I'm sorry. There's a sudden commotion earlier at another building so I barely noticed—"

"Never mind that now! Take care of this first!" Nagisa snapped as she slammed the cuffs on Sawamura.

Shinji glanced back down towards Ryosuke as he started breathing heavily.

"Ryosuke! Hang in there!" he cried as he tried to stop the bleeding by pressing down at his brother's wound. Ryosuke's eyes appeared glazed as he looked up towards his brother, trying to appear strong. He lifted his hand towards Shinji as he tried to smile. The fact that Ryosuke had started coughing blood as well, didn't seemed to matter to the younger man.

"Ani... ki, I'm... fine. Don't... make... that kind of face—"

"Save you breath, idiot!" said Shinji hastily as he barely hear Nagisa practically shouting into her phone to get help. He barely heard some other voices as well but everything seemed to take less priority to him right now other than Ryosuke. Ryosuke's head lolled towards his side all of a sudden as his strength seemed to leave him. Shinji felt his heart skipped a bit again as time seemed to have frozen...

"RYOSUKE!!!!!"

xxx

Nagisa ran frantically along the corridors leading to the emergency room as she reached Shinji, who had been sitting slumped at a bench nearby. The man looked up towards her as she bit her lips.

"How's the others?" he asked her as Nagisa shrugged.

"Aoi's students had managed to clean up the restaurant last I checked. Chiharu was downstairs with Mio and Shiho-chan to wait for his parents to come. And my colleagues had taken Sawamura to the precinct already."

Nagisa sighed.

"Today wasn't supposed to end like this. Aoi-san... was supposed to have the best birthday party he have had so far. That was what we originally have planned."

Shinji looked at her in concern as Nagisa shook her head.

"I failed him. I was supposed to protect him... but I didn't even manage... I'm such a failure—"

Shinji frowned.

"Did you know about it... About Sawamura—?"

Nagisa nodded.

"Yes. I knew about him escaping prison beforehand. I kept it a secret to everyone because I don't want anyone to worry. But these few days... even when I've sent my people to search for him, I didn't even seem to catch any trace of him! Why—"

"You've tried your best. Don't beat yourself too much about it."

"But then—!"

Shinji glanced back towards the emergency room's doors.

"At least... you've tried to do something. And Ryosuke did seemed to be pleasantly surprised that you guys had made a surprise party for him. I'm sure he wouldn't blame you for it."

Shinji glanced towards his hand as he clenched it into fists.

"Earlier... the nurses and hospital staffs had been walking in and out, rushing to save Ryosuke. I overheard them saying that he had lost too much blood. Times like this, I wished I still had my powers. Heh... I can't even offer my own blood to save my own brother because our blood group was different!"

He glanced towards Nagisa.

"At least you could do something."

Nagisa bit her lips. And she thought she was the one feeling the most helpless right now. She looked up as the emergency doors opened and the nurses wheeled Ryosuke away. A male doctor walked slowly towards them.

"Are you two Aoi-san's family?"

Shinji stood up.

"I'm his older brother." he said as the doctor nodded.

"Aoi-san was stable now but very weak. He had lost so much blood on his way here after all. He probably would not regain consciousness any time soon but you should not give up hope. Aoi-san would be fine."

"Thank you, doctor." said Shinji as the doctor walked away. Nagisa glanced at him before slowly took a hold of his hand. She smiled at him before shrugging.

"Let's go see him..." she said as he nodded his head.


	4. Frozen in Purgatory

az: Sometimes I wonder what people think while reading this piece... XD.

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 4: Frozen in purgatory

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Only the sounds of the monitors beeping and the air pumps from the ventilators that filled the room Ryosuke was placed in. Watching over him from where he stood, certainly it was hard for him to bear.

Shinji sighed. He had just returned from the hospital's cafeteria, eating a bit of the morning's breakfast with Detective Hasebe before she left to go to work. Ryosuke's other family had also left with his insistence. There was no need to have everyone staying beside Ryosuke to watch over him. He alone was enough.

Besides, he preferred to be left alone with his brother.

Shinji took a seat beside the bed as he reached out to take Ryosuke's hand. His younger brother now looked so fragile, holding his limp arm now seemed unreal. He could sense no strength in his brother's arm. It dawned to him how weak his brother was right now.

Shinji ran his hand on the side of Ryosuke's face, brushing away his bangs and some stray hair so that it didn't cover his face much. Ryosuke's face was still pale but that was to be expected. He had lost so much blood last night. He sighed as he held Ryosuke's hand close to his face.

Somehow, right now... he wished he still had that power to heal people of any injuries and sickness just by touching them. Not like he did not trust the current medical technologies... it's just...

Waiting here helplessly... waiting here while he could not do anything to make this precious person to wake up and smile at him—to tell him that everything's gonna be all right again—was just something he doubt he could endure by himself. Ryosuke... was all he had left of a family.

"I'm a detestable person, isn't it Ryo?" Shinji spoke softly, even if Ryosuke would not be able to hear his words. "After all I've done to make that power to go away, now I wished I still had that power. I'm a rotten brother, isn't it? If I still had that power, that would also mean... you also—"

"Sensei wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Shinji jumped, as he turned to see Shirakawa Kana entering the room. The girl bowed in apology for startling him as she shrugged.

"Sensei wouldn't want to depend on the God's hand... if you still had that power. Sensei most probably... will try his best to overcome his injuries, to get better... by his own will."

Shinji smiled as he returned his attention towards his brother, running his hand on his face.

"Yeah, Ryosuke would have done that too..."

Yeah... above all, Ryosuke wouldn't want him to continue holding that ominous power that could drive every single person to madness. He wouldn't want him to continue hurting inside because of it, just as much as he wouldn't want Ryosuke to carry the burden of having the Devil's hand for the rest of his life as well.

"Sorry... Ryosuke. I don't know what got into me to think about such silly notions. I'm so hopeless right now..."

Shinji tensed as he felt Ryosuke's hand slowly griping his own. He was still unconscious, yet—Shinji blinked away a tear as he kissed his younger brother's hand gently...

xxx

"Why did you escape the prison? Was Aoi Ryosuke the only reason for you to risk it all? You were once a good police officer, Sawamura-san. I'd ask you again like I have asked you last year. Why would you go as far as attempt to take Aoi Ryosuke and Ryuzaki Shinji's life away?"

Chief Goto spat as Sawamura appeared as if in a trance.

"The dog of Orthros... should be slain by Heracles..."

Nagisa bit her lips as she rushed into the interrogation room, slamming her fists on the table.

"The two of them are NOT monsters! They were both a normal human beings!" she exclaimed as Chief Goto placed a hand on her shoulders to calm her down.

Sawamura on the other hand, appeared unfazed.

"Heracles, in order to obtain absolution from his sins... must complete his twelve tasks to receive his rewards. He would then be purified of his sins and be allowed to join the ranks of the gods."

Sawamura cast his crazed eye towards both Chief Goto and Nagisa.

"Whoever stands in the way of _his _missions, should receive its divine retribution!"

Chief Goto frowned.

"You are NOT Heracles!"

Sawamura still had not been paying attention to them as he laughed.

"Anything... and anyone who tried to bring chaos to the world must be destroyed. Criminals, politicians, anyone who tried to do that for their own benefit... they should be destroyed by any means! Whichever the methods or means used does not matter, all that matters is the result. No matter how many lives should be sacrificed, the end justifies the means."

Nagisa kicked her chair away in anger as Sawamura looked up towards her, grinning at her with his maniacal smile. She bit her lips, clearly repulsed by the man as she walked out of the room.

"It seemed it's not possible to lock him up in the prison anymore. This past year of him being locked up there had just make him even more crazy. Who knows when again he'd just escape and target even more people to his fancy..."

Nagisa turned around towards the older man as she frowned.

"You want to put Sawamura in a psychiatry institution, sir?"

Chief Goto nodded.

"Yes, but before that we need to make sure Sawamura was indeed insane to begin with. I guess we had overlooked the fact last year when we sent him to prison. Never thought that man could turn crazy that badly..."

Nagisa shrugged. "Perhaps he already was, even before Aoi-san and Ryuzaki enters the picture. Chiharu always said that it was peculiar of Sawamura to change his profession from a medical officer to a policeman..."

The older man glanced at her.

"Chiharu? Oh, you mean your old friend who used to work at the coroner's office?" he asked as Nagisa nodded. "Hmm... I heard Sawamura used to be her senior."

Nagisa nodded her head again.

"Yes. She also said that from the very beginning, Sawamura had already been obsessed about Aoi's powers. When everyone else had been obsessed with Ryuzaki, that guy—he even went as far as sending his men to their death to verify Aoi's powers."

Chief Goto's eyes widened.

"Eh? Why did I never heard of this?"

Nagisa hastily apologised.

"I'm deeply sorry, sir. It's just that... a lot of things had happened last year..."

The old man just waved his hand at her.

"It just shows how even we have to watch over what we're doing. And hopefully we do not end up having such a twisted view of the justice system as did Sawamura."

Nagisa nodded.

This was just another bleak reminder for her to never ever sway from her original purpose when she first joined the force. Hopefully, there would never come a day when all of the crimes in the world that she would face would turn her into what Sawamura had become now...


	5. Evading Thanatos

az: Since Sawamura muse was being evil...

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 5: Evading Thanatos

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"Oniichan."

Young Shinji turned around to see his younger brother looking back at him, the small child... having his small schoolbag saddled behind his back. He frowned.

"Where are you going, Ryo-chan?" he asked as the young boy shrugged.

"Ryosuke... come here!" Their mother suddenly called, as the little boy ran towards their mother. Suddenly Shinji felt an unexplainable sense of alarm as he reached out towards Ryosuke but their hands barely missed each other.

"Ryosuke, wait!"

Suddenly he was back to his adult self again as Ryosuke turned towards him.

"What is it, aniki?"

That sense of dread still hadn't left him as he asked.

"Where are you going?"

He started shouting now as Ryosuke stared at him bewildered, wondering why on earth he was being so alarmed at. He just shrugged.

"Mother called. She said we have to go somewhere..." he said, pointing towards the path in front of him.

But there was no path. All there was in front of them was a place of bright light. Suddenly, something clicked inside Shinji's mind as he dashed towards Ryosuke.

"COME BACK! Ryosuke! Don't go to that side!"

He shouted as he ran, trying his hardest to grab his brother's hand. Trying to pull him back towards him. Trying to keep him from being apart from him...

"Idiot! Don't you dare go to that other side!"

xxx

"Shinji! Shinji-san! Wake up!"

Shinji jerked himself up as he turned his head towards the voice that had woken him up. Nagisa looked at him with concern painted on her face.

"Is there something wrong? You were talking in your sleep."

Shinji blinked as he shook his head.

"Ah... nothing. I... just had a nightmare. Yeah... that's it. Just a nightmare."

Nagisa glanced towards his side as she seemed to have noticed something.

"Is there any problem with Aoi-san? You were holding his arm really tightly."

Shinji froze as he realised that he had been holding onto Ryosuke's arm so tightly. The dream earlier came back into his mind as he shook his head. He laughed unconvincingly.

"Hah... I must have been so shaken up by that bad dream—" he said before changing the topic. "By the way, why are you still calling him by his surname? I thought you and Ryosuke had grown quite close to each other since last year—"

Nagisa blinked as she grinned nervously.

"That... right now, I guess it's still early—"

"Did you like Ryosuke?"

Nagisa stared at him in horror.

"Why... so sudden—Anyway why did you suddenly ask such strange question?"

Shinji appeared defiant.

"Well... who's the one waking me up so early?"

"I was just—since I'm already here, I thought I could pay Aoi-san a visit. Anyway... I had another work to do. See ya—"

Shinji glanced at the clock to see that it was still a few hours before ten.

"Work again? At this time? Miss detective, you _are_ hardworking, aren't you?"

Nagisa just waved the sarcasm away.

"My work was just around the corner after all. Well... see you later." Nagisa hastily said as she excused herself hurriedly.

Minutes later, at another section of the hospital; Nagisa waited with another officer as they escorted Sawamura towards the hospital's psychiatric department...

xxx

"Hurry! If possible, scour this whole hospital until you find him! Everyone's in danger if he's let loose out of this hospital! Go!"

Shinji turned towards the source of the shout as he recognised Nagisa's voice. He barely caught sight of the numerous plain-clothed detectives scattering all around her as Nagisa finally noticed him.

"What's happening, Detective?"

Shinji could tell from her alarmed state that something was really bothering her. He hoped that that _something_ was something that he had not been thinking about. What he just heard earlier that she had said... it might just be purely coincidental...

"Sawamura had escaped."

Shinji froze. Indeed, his worst fears came true.

Nagisa continued explaining.

"Chief Goto said that it was risky that we should continue keeping him in the state prison. If he's really crazy... he might as well escape again like he did last time—that's why we had to take him to get a valid confirmation that he was crazy."

"We didn't expect him to act so sudden just at that brief second me and my fellow officers was distracted. When the psychiatrist had been—"

Shinji shook his head.

"This can't happen. This really can't be happening now!"

Shinji grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders.

"Hey... did he knew? Did he knew that Ryosuke was in this hospital?"

Before Nagisa could answer his questions, Shinji dashed towards the elevator to get back towards Ryosuke's hospital room. But the elevators were taking so long a time as he dashed towards the escalators while still running. Nagisa followed him at almost the same pace as she also realised her oversight.

Even if no one had told him that Aoi Ryosuke was being treated here... there was that off-chance that he would be in this hospital. That's why... it was likely that the very place that Sawamura would be heading to, would be the intensive care unit.

Nagisa pulled out her phone as she hastily punch the speed dial number to one of her officers to direct them towards the ICU, as she reached the stairways to head towards the place.

Half an hour later, as they reached the floor; she could barely hear Shinji gasp aloud. It seemed that Sawamura had already found Ryosuke and he already had his hands around Ryosuke's neck...

"Get your hands off my brother!" Shinji shouted as to her horror, Sawamura did not waver in his actions as he started to squeeze Ryosuke's neck.

Shinji dashed inside the room and roughly grabbed Sawamura's hands away from his brother before throwing him aside. Without warning, he started punching Sawamura's face without any reservation.

"Stop it!"

Nagisa hastily pulled Shinji apart from Sawamura as the other offers finally arrived and dragged Sawamura out of the room. Shinji stared blankly towards Sawamura for a moment before turning around in panic towards his brother. Nagisa gave a cry as she set her eyes on Ryosuke.

He had looked even paler now as there was a clear bruise on his neck because of what Sawamura had done to try killing him. Shinji gave a pained yelp as he touched the bruise on Ryosuke's neck for the colours started to get deeper in shade. He frowned as the monitor that displayed his brother's vital signs started showing signs of Ryosuke's conditions worsening before he shakily placed back Ryosuke's breathing mask over his mouth and nose.

"Please... don't die, Ryosuke!" he cried as his tears didn't seem to want to stop from falling. Nagisa had to bite her lips not to cry at such sight. She turned around to wipe her tears as she barely heard Shinji sobbed.

"A... niki?"

Both Shinji and Nagisa turned their attention towards Ryosuke as they couldn't believe their ears. But sure enough, the proof was right before their eyes.

Aoi... no, Tatsumi Ryosuke had opened his eyes after his deep slumber. Barely escaping death from the hands of the crazed man that wanted to kill him for not doing what he was told to do, a year before...


	6. The Valley of Elysion

az: This story is reaching the end... probably. Depend if Ryo-kun feels like ending it fast, and he's definitely pressing me. I was that bored to have updated so constantly anyway.

To Isabella: Thanks for reviewing. And don't worry, the notes on my profile was just there because I was tired of people giving me rude one liners of 'Please update' and harassing me on email without even a mention of whatever their thoughts about my writings. Since most of the times, those made me feeling a bit depressed.

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 6: The Valley of Elysion

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Ryosuke slowly lifted his right hand to touch Shinji's face before removing the face mask over his mouth.

"Why are you crying? You looked stupid."

Shinji choked in his laughter as he hastily wiped the tears that still clung on his face. Nagisa managed to draw a faint smile at him. Thank goodness, Ryosuke finally came out of his coma. It's a blessing to be able to see him open his eyes and smile again...

Ryosuke's eyes hovered between Shinji and Nagisa as he frowned.

"Why are both of you look so worried? I've only been—"

Suddenly, Ryosuke had a bout of coughing attack as Shinji gently lift him up into a sitting position and patted his back. Shinji grinned.

"Slow down. You've just woken up... and survived two murder attempts on your life. Take it easy, can you?"

He frowned at his brother and Nagisa.

"Two?"

Nagisa sat beside his bed.

"Sawamura... shot you that evening during the party. You've been in a coma since then. And just now... he tried to kill you again by strangulation. About that... I'm really sorry. I was supposed to protect you, yet—"

"Hasebe-san, what are you talking about? I don't... blame you or anything. It's not like you could predict—!"

Ryosuke started coughing again as Nagisa hastily got up.

"I'll get a doctor. It might be a false alarm but Sawamura did strangle you. I'll be back soon enough." said Nagisa as Ryosuke nodded weakly at her. It was another moment of silence before Ryosuke sighed.

"Strangled... was I?"

Shinji glanced towards Ryosuke as he leaned on his brother's side.

"I had a dream. Mother... _our mother_, had called for me. I tried searching for her... but I couldn't find her. I couldn't find you either... or anyone else. And then suddenly, I fell into the sea. I couldn't breathe... I couldn't move. I kept on sinking and sinking... and sinking..."

Shinji held him tighter.

"I thought... I'd never see anyone ever again."

Shinji choked as he ran his hand all over Ryosuke's head.

"You are such a baby. I'd never leave you alone."

Shinji glanced down to see that Ryosuke had fallen asleep again. But at least he was still breathing. The bruise on Ryosuke's neck... it made him realise how close it was for him to lose his brother. It was such a close call. If he was any later...

"Excuse us... did Aoi-san regained consciousness?"

Shinji turned his attention towards the newly arrived doctor and nurses as he nodded. He gently lowered his brother on the bed as he stepped away.

"He'd just fallen back to sleep though—" he said as the doctor nodded before starting to do the usual check up needed.

Shinji stepped out of the room as his eyes met with Nagisa's. He smiled weakly to her as he joined her, watching the doctor and nurses tended to Ryosuke....

xxx

"It was lucky... you know." said Nagisa finally as they walked out into the open.

Shinji frowned as he turned towards her.

"What did you mean, _lucky?_ My brother had been SHOT... and just now a crazed officer almost strangled him dead! What's so lucky about that?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"It could be worse."

She sighed before turning towards him.

"I've gone to the crime scene, few days ago. We've found the bullet that came from Sawamura's gun not far from where Aoi-san had collapsed."

Shinji cocked his head at her; not getting what was she trying to say. Nagisa stared at him meaningfully.

"Shinji, that bullet went through Aoi's body! That time, with all of us standing there... it was a miracle that no one else got hit by that bullet after it hits Aoi-san. The crime scene crew had recreated the scene. Somehow the bullet's trajectory after it passed through Aoi-san barely missed hitting one of Aoi-san's students before hitting one of the glass walls of the restaurant. If the angle was slightly lower, there's probably more than one victim that Sawamura would have claimed that evening."

Shinji sneered at her.

"So you're saying it was also lucky that Sawamura was up there choking the air out my little brother? Because if not because of that, Ryosuke probably still be in a coma until now—"

"—That's not what I'm trying to say!"

Nagisa made a face at him before letting out a frustrated cry.

"I wanted to say that it was lucky that no lives had been taken. Sure... Aoi-san got shot and even if he just barely survived the earlier commotion, he's _still _alive! And no one else had got hurt during both incidents."

Shinji calmed down a bit after hearing that before he sighed.

"Even then, I didn't like the idea of having Ryosuke being in the brink of death every time..."

"You are being very honest now, aren't you?" Nagisa asked, quite amused.

Shinji snorts.

"I didn't get so much chance to become Ryosuke's big brother in the past, did I?" he said as Nagisa smiled.

"So what about Sawamura?" Shinji asked again as she shrugged.

"There's no denying it. Sawamura... got it very badly. He really thinks he was like that Greek mythological hero, Heracles. He called both of you as Orthros's dog."

Shinji frowned. He barely recalled Sawamura mentioning that name before...

"Why Orthros?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"Perhaps of the fact both of you had a power directly opposite of each other. Orthros... was a two-headed dog from the Greek Mythology. In the myth, Heracles killed the dog in order to fetch the red-skinned cattle it was suppose to be guarding."

Shinji gave a look of distaste.

"Why did he referred to us as such?" he asked as Nagisa shrugged.

"In Greek, the name Orthros means 'morning twilight'. Morning and twilight... in a way you can associate that with life and death. When you think about it, it was not that hard to piece things together." Nagisa explained.

"You really did your research, detective-san," he commented as Nagisa shrugged.

"It was part of my work. I did have to do a bit of profiling on Sawamura. I just had to wonder since when Sawamura had started to become like this. In just a few months, he could turn from a normal officer in the force into a crazed maniac—"

Shinji took a seat at the nearby bench. "It's not _that_ surprising. I've seen people going mad over my power in even less time than that."

"But this is Aoi-san we're talking about!" Nagisa pressed as she sat beside him.

"That's what I'm saying!" Shinji exclaimed before looking away. "My grandfather... and the elders at the Ryukoku village, all of them wanted to have Ryosuke killed when he was still a child! His own grandson! Sure he regretted that decision later... but not because of the right reason. It's because the villagers had became even more crazy since then. If Ryosuke's powers had been known to many as mine had, you can bet it won't just be Sawamura who would become crazy. Everyone else too... because they would be fearful of his powers and certainly they would try every means to prevent Ryosuke to use his powers on me."

Nagisa turned away. When put it that way, it did make some sense. But such scenarios were better left unimagined. She couldn't stand the thought of what more calamities that could have happen. Why think about it anymore when both brothers had already lost their powers?

xxx

Much later at the precinct, Nagisa stared towards the officers escorting Sawamura away to the asylum as she held the documents relating to the transfer. Her thoughts hovered towards her friend Chiharu when she used to still worked at the morgue. She always regarded Chiharu to be eccentric then, but that's because it's been a while since Chiharu became a coroner. It was to be expected for her to be like that, having to tend to so many dead bodies.

Even then, Chiharu was still able to behave like a normal person. Her getting used to her new job at the paediatrics was proof enough. Then what made Sawamura different that made him turned this way?

Her phone rang as Nagisa answered it.

"Hey, Nagisa. Are you free for some late lunch?"

Nagisa smiled. Chiharu, just when she had been thinking about her.

"Sure." she said as she ended the call. Better off leaving her musings until that point. For some reason now, she had no intention to find out even more about Sawamura...


	7. Broken Wings

az: I know I shouldn't expect much... but reviews to see if I did the chapters well is nice. (I know that I'm not the most super OSM writer out there... but I saw the story traffics so I know there's people reading this. I hoped for at least some feedbacks.) A bit of fluff if you would view it that way. I love Ryo as he is.

A/N: Edited chapter 3 for minor detail. I'm not well-versed in medical terms so if I did wrong, feel free to correct. And I know this is late but if some of the locations in Japan that I referred to was incorrect, feel free to point that out too. I had to depend on online references after all.

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 7: Broken Wings

Written by Izzu alias honou_no_izumi

o

o

It was yet another day for him, to walk through this particular floor of the hospital. For some reason, it felt like since the past week; all he ever did was spending his time at the hospital. Shinji chuckled to himself. He was never a fan for hospitals before. Even when he used to have the power to heal any injuries or illness, he never liked being around hospitals. It just reminded him about how desperate the villagers of Ryukoku could be, seeking him out. Asking to be healed. Seeing all those patients who were hopeful to be cured, especially those who had already been told that their injuries or illness could not be cured because of the limitations of current medical technologies; made him relive all of the bad experiences that he used to face.

It was painful. Those people who were long dead; buried somewhere in Ryukoku or what's left of it, used to be his relatives, neighbours... elders that he used to be fond of. But because of the power he used to hold; because of their own fear of death and desperation to keep on living, they succumb themselves into madness... attacking each other for the selfish desire to keep him for themselves—such dreadful images of his past was something he would rather forget.

But now with him no longer hold the power to heal, being in the hospital still felt awkward; yet here he was—because Ryosuke was here. And the place now felt more like a second home to him, for as long as his brother was here. How weird was that notion?

"Mum...! I can eat this by myself! You don't have to—!"

Shinji couldn't help but smile as Ryosuke's adopted mother shoved the spoonful of porridge into Ryosuke's mouth. Despite how much the latter had been protesting; Ryosuke obediently swallowed the porridge down his throat. Such adorable sight this was...

Ryosuke's eyes flitted towards him as he finally realised he was being watched. Surprised, he hastily pulled his bed covers to cover himself as Mrs. Aoi laughed. He laughed as well as he entered the room.

"What are you doing, silly? Hiding under the covers like a baby..."

"I'm not a baby—!" he exclaimed again, pulling back the covers as Ryosuke jeered at him. Shinji chuckled again as he stared at his younger brother's face.

"And I thought you've finally regained some colours on your face. Right now, your face was as red as a ripe tomato!" he teased as Ryosuke covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. "You sure are being loved by this family—" he added as Ryosuke snappily asked him to shut his mouth.

Mrs. Aoi just smiled.

"Ryosuke... was a beloved child of the family. Even when I had Shiho later, I'd still treat Ryosuke as such..." said the woman as she rose to hug and kissed her son. She turned towards Shinji.

"I'm sure you'd like to have some private time together. I'll return home for now."

"Eh!"

Shinji gasped as he rose to stop her. "No, you don't have to—I didn't mean to intrude..."

The woman just shook her head.

"It's all right. I was about to leave also, just that I was worried to leave Ryosuke by himself."

Mrs. Aoi bowed as she excused herself before Shinji could argue any further. Ryosuke pouted as he watched his mother leave... and remained silent. After a few minutes, he turned towards Shinji.

"Aren't you heading home any time soon?" he asked as Shinji turned his attention towards him and frowned.

"Why? I've only just arrived. Why are you so quick to shoo me away?"

"It's nothing..." Ryosuke answered evasively.

Shinji was about to probe further before noticing that Ryosuke started to get fidgety. He thought about it as he chanced on a random guess.

"Did you want to go to the toilet?"

The strong façade Ryosuke was having at the moment started to crumble as he hastily looked away. Shinji realised his guess was right on track as he sat closer to him.

"Did you want me to help you get there?" he asked as Ryosuke started to get defensive again and edged away from him.

"No. I can get there by myself!" he cried out as he let his legs down from the bed. Shinji bit his lips as he watched Ryosuke struggle to get up and exclaimed loudly when Ryosuke stumbled and collapsed onto the floor.

He hurried to the other side of the bed as Ryosuke held the side of his head with his hand, which has now started to bleed when his head hit the nearby cabinet during the fall. Ryosuke covered his face with the other hand as he tried not to break into tears but the tears kept falling. Shinji frowned as the sight unnerved him. He gently wrapped his arm around his brother in an effort to calm him down.

"It's all right. It's nothing to be ashamed of..." he started to say as Ryosuke kept sobbing. He sighed before noticing Ryosuke clutching his chest now.

"My... you are such a crybab—" Shinji frowned as another thought crossed his mind. "Ryo—can you even walk now?" he asked worriedly.

Ryosuke did not reply as Shinji got his answer anyway.

"Since when did—was it since yesterday?"

Ryosuke tried to wipe the tears on his face away as he nodded softly.

"I thought it was because I've been bedridden for quite some time so perhaps my legs were a bit numb for not being able to move much. But this morning I realised... I can't really feel any strength on my legs—I don't want to think it might be true... I—!"

Shinji continued to pat his shoulders in a comforting gesture as he helped his brother up.

"Anyway, let's settle this current business first... okay? Before we worry about the other thing." Shinji spoke, trying to reassure his brother but Ryosuke didn't smile.

xxx

Both of them were quiet as Shinji pushed the wheelchair silently.

_"Doctor, what's wrong with my brother?"_

_The doctor shrugged. "It was not much to be worried about." said the doctor as he put up some X-ray slides that belonged to Ryosuke._

_"During the incident, the bullet that hit your brother barely missed his heart but still punctured one of his lungs. The angle to which the bullet has passed through his body, clearly showed that the bullet might have possibly grazed a part of his spine as well."_

_The doctor smiled weakly at him. "But don't worry. During the operation, I saw that there wasn't any permanent damage to the spine and that he should be able to heal normally without any other complication. This paralysis of your brother might be around for a while, but rest assured that he would recover the use of his legs after a while."_

Shinji sighed. Although he was a bit relieved after hearing the doctor's explanation about Ryosuke, seeing his brother's behaviour right now; he could not help but still worried. Ryosuke had been very quiet ever since they have walked out of the doctor's office.

Shinji decided to cheer him up as he wheeled Ryosuke towards the park outside the hospital. Ryosuke appeared unaffected when he noticed his brother was taking him to the place. Shinji sighed as he sat on the bench in front of Ryosuke.

"Ryosuke, cheer up. You heard what the doctor had said earlier. It was temporary, you'll be able to walk again soon. The doctor did say that there would be some rehabilitation program the hospital could provide to help you regain the strength on your legs. And don't forget, your injuries aren't fully healed yet." Shinji said as Ryosuke continued with his mock silence.

Shinji sighed again as he cupped Ryosuke's face with his hands.

"Ryosuke... at least you're still alive. If the bullet had hit your heart instead and killed you, I would never forgive myself. It was painful already when I could not save our father last year, I don't want to lose you as well. Not mentioning how the Aoi family would mourn your death as well as others who cared about you, I would be devastated if you had died."

Shinji shrugged. "Before... when I still thought that you have died with our mother, I had only kept myself alive through the years remembering what little memories we used to have together. When that day Detective Nagisa talked about you and later you appeared before me, very much alive and living well... I couldn't have been more than happy. I cannot bear it if you had to die again after I've finally found you again."

Ryosuke looked up towards him, teary-eyed. Shinji smiled weakly as he got up and embraced his brother.

"Now, now... enough crying. Just because I'm around, doesn't mean you have to always be the crybaby..."

Ryosuke frowned as he rubbed his eyes vainly.

"Not my fault that I _am_ a crybaby. So there!"

Shinji grinned as he hugged him tighter.

"Act more like a big brother, Ryosuke. Don't tell me you also acted like a crybaby with Shiho-chan..."

Ryosuke pouted again. "None of your business! Since when did you get all friendly with Shiho? Don't pull any weird stuff behind me!" cried Ryosuke again as that only made Shinji laughed even more.

xxx

"Oh, you're still here. I thought by now it'd be a bit late for you to hang around..."

Shinji turned around as Nagisa arrived with Mio. Nagisa showed him the fruits basket she was bringing as he placed it on top of the nearby cabinet.

"Finished work?" he asked as Nagisa shrugged.

"Hmm... and I thought I'd come pay a little visit here. Mio was a bit worried having not seen Ryosuke for a while..."

Shinji gave her a wry look at her sudden use of Ryosuke's first name for the first time but ignored it for his attention turned towards Mio. Mio had been holding a single feather—Shinji wondered when she had it in her hands— as she started tickling Ryosuke's nose. Shinji grinned as Nagisa started fussing at her daughter.

"Mio! You're not supposed to do that!" she hissed as Mio-chan laughed.

She continued doing it as Ryosuke started to stir. But instead of fully waking up, Ryosuke lifted a hand to try swatting the feather away; while muttering some incoherent words. That sight was enough to amuse the other two adults as both Nagisa and Shinji laughed...


	8. Wounded Charos

az: A bit short but this kinda a filler. Have to pace this fic proper. Thank you for the reviews. No matter how little they are... I'm appreciating it. There's a lot of references I took based on the casts' own personality streak... since they did put their personalities into the characters. Just in case people are wondering...

P/s: If there's any sentence that seemed out or something please tell me about it. Since sometimes editor swallowed some words along without notice...

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 8: Wounded Charos

Written by Izzu alias honou_no_izumi

o

o

Ryosuke opened an eye to see Mio grinning at him. He frowned.

"What time was now?" he moaned as he slowly turned his head around.

"Why are you still here?" he said again as soon as he saw Shinji.

Shinji smiled.

"It's only a few minutes after six. And can't I watch over my little brother while he sleeps?" teased Shinji as Ryosuke pouted and covered his face with his arm, wincing as he hit the gash on the side of his head.

"Silly. That just makes you a stalker brother, isn't it?" he said before turning towards Mio, mouthing some words that looked like he was saying '_hidoi aniki'_. Mio giggled as Shinji watched them suspiciously before forcibly lifted Ryosuke into a sitting position. Ryosuke winced at him as he ignored it while piling some pillows behind his back to further support his weight.

"Why are you doing that for? I was supposed to be sleeping!"

"Well, you're not now... and Mio was here. You can't possibly chat with her lying down and admit it; you wanted my help to get up."

"Is it too much to ask but for you to leave me alone?" Ryosuke rolled his eyes at him before winking at Mio. Nagisa smiled as she lifted Mio onto the bed so that she could sit closer beside Ryosuke. As if there was a switch turned on, Ryosuke took on a different attitude when talking to the small girl.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as Mio nodded. Ryosuke smiled. "I missed you too..." he replied as they started chatting in low voices, completely ignoring the other two adults in the room.

Shinji sighed as he gestured towards Nagisa to get out of the room to let the two be by themselves. Carefully closing the doors as to not alert them, Shinji shrugged as he glanced back to see Ryosuke actually cheering up, talking to Mio-chan.

"I'm sure you didn't plan for this visit today... but I thank you anyway. Ryosuke, had been a bit depressed today."

Nagisa cocked her head at him, slightly curious over his words.

"Depressed? What did you mean?"

Shinji shrugged.

"Perhaps because he had been bedridden all this while, perhaps because he's not feeling very well now... maa, I guess when you think about that, there's a lot of reason he could be depressed about... isn't it?" he said, nodding his head one time and another. His eyes went back towards his brother inside the room before sighing.

"Ryo... for now, would be paralysed from the lower part of his body to his legs. He wouldn't be able to walk for a while."

Nagisa turned towards him in surprise.

"Eh? What... why, how—?" she asked, frowning.

He shrugged.

"It's that gunshot. It grazed his spine a bit, according to what the doctor had said. It was temporary... it should be, since there was no permanent injury to the spine." Shinji cocked his head to one side as if unsure. "But then, you know... I think, Ryosuke must have felt awful having to rely on others to move around. He was a bit defensive, even to me earlier... when I wanted to help him around. I guess it was his sense of pride... I think."

Nagisa sighed.

"Ryo—san, must have not liked to be a bother to everyone else, isn't it?"

"Guess so..." said Shinji before letting out a long sigh. "Last time he even attempted to cut his ties with his family because he didn't want to involve them with the conflict I've raised between us."

"For some reason... I kinda regretted some words I said to Ryo a while back..."

Nagisa glanced at him, puzzled. "Hmmm? What was it?"

Shinji shrugged.

"I told him... no, called him... a God of Death once."

Shinji sneered at himself. "How many times... in these few days, had Ryosuke escaped death? First it was that gunshot... then it was that strangling. Sawamura could have aimed for his head instead... and I might have arrived late to save him. When it all comes to it—it seemed, even after his powers were gone... death still follows him..."

"Shinji-san! Stop it..." Nagisa cried as she glanced towards Ryosuke's room. Luckily, their voices weren't that loud enough for the two inside to overhear. Nagisa took a long breath.

"Regardless... of what you may have thought—regardless if Ryo-san had been protected by the angels or the god of death; all that matters is that he's still alive, isn't it? Why did you have to think of unrelated things?"

Shinji choked as he leaned to the wall behind him. He sneered to himself.

"Perhaps, I also got caught up with Ryo's depression... I think."

Inside the room, oblivious to the concerns of the two people outside; Ryosuke and Mio were enjoying themselves... playing janken and the likes, without a care of the current situation...

xxx

Shirakawa Kana sighed.

"So sensei was feeling like that... wasn't he?" she said slowly as Nagisa nodded. "Ryuza—can I still call him by that name?"  
Nagisa nodded as Shirakawa continued.

"Earlier this morning, I came to visit sensei. For some reason, I saw Ryuzaki-san... having a nightmare. I guess even he was worried about sensei dying..."

"Of course." said Nagisa, smiling weakly. "Ryosuke-san... was a dear brother to him, whom he was separated from for over twenty years. Someone so important to him, certainly he would be overly concerned about his well-being."

Shirakawa fidgeted with her notebook as she mused by herself.

"About that, perhaps we can use _that_? It had been a shame when we didn't manage to pull _that_ out properly because of the incident."

Nagisa smiled.

"Maa... that's not such a bad idea. Even yesterday, despite Ryo-san was depressed according to Shinji-san; he still managed to cheer up with my little Mio."

"Then it's settled!"

Shirakawa's eyes went wide as suddenly several of her friends popped up behind her, grinning. A bright eyed young girl by the name, Shibutani Akako smiled.

"Classes had become so boring without Aoi-kun after all! There's no way we'd ever let Aoi-kun be depressed over things like this. We'd call those boys from that day to help!"

"We'd make it that Aoi-sensei would not be able to stop grinning, even when he goes to sleep! That's for sure!" said another girl, Oikawa Chisato chirped in.

Shirakawa grinned mischievously as if she could burst out any moment.

"Everyone! Since when had you guys been eavesdropping on me!" she exclaimed as the girls giggled together. Nagisa smiled as she took a sip of her tea...


	9. Erebus Looking Down

az: Sawamura wanted a proper chapter of his own... and I fail hahahahaha. I forgot what was this chapter supposed to be. XO. Please review and tell me this how chapter fared. T-T The things he made me write. -hugs Ryo-

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 9: Erebus looking down

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

He still remembered those moments. There was never a moment where he had not relived such memory.

He used to replay that recording so often. The recording when he had sent Officer Kinoshita to attack Aoi Ryosuke in his own apartment. The operation had been swift, the death was even swifter. It never ceased to amaze him how easily it had been for Aoi to kill his subordinate member. In just a single touch...

It was as if he was watching the God of Death doing its work before his eyes. Yes, Aoi Ryosuke is like the God of Death in human form. Such power, such weapon... he, Sawamura Takayuki will never let this 'treasure' slip through his grasp.

During his line of work, he often met with various types of _criminals_. But due to reasons like lack of evidence, no eyewitness, false witness, false alibis, false evidence, cover-ups—half of these people who should have been punished for their crimes were left free to do more damage to society. Without remorse, without guilt... it was something that he could never understand. Such injustice... why did filths like these remained free?

He had enough of it, which was why he had changed profession—from a doctor to a policeman—because he found that there was no more worth in him remaining a doctor. Saving life was indeed important, yet if the offenders were left free... wouldn't it be redundant to try preserving the lives of those assaulted by these criminals and yet do nothing to stop even more of such casualties from happening? Day by day, he lost interest to even try to save people's lives. In a way, stopping the criminals first hand—maintaining the balance of the world was a better purpose to do with his life.

Yet, he realized many things after being in the force. There were still many limitations, many obstacles... to enable him to create the ideal society that he had been dreaming off. But he would not let that dampen his spirit. He had gathered his strengths, yes he have. Because of that he had raise in his ranks and obtained powers he never thought he could achieve if he was still a doctor. But 'that' remained to elude him. A method for him to reshape the society. At least... until that day he had heard about _him._

He had, at first doubted what Chiharu had termed _divine punishment_. Had medical technologies been deteriorated so much that they could not even determined a death of an insignificant drug dealer? But then there was another case and he was interested. Could there really be a _Shinigami_ in form of a single man in this world? What a stroke of luck! He had long disbelieved the existence of god... considering many ill things he had witnessed but could _god_ had revealed to him his salvation? This was indeed the method that he had been yearning for! The weapon that he could use to reshape the world into his ideal world...

He must have Aoi Ryosuke in the palm of his hands. That was a definite course of action!

When the man willingly walked into his grasp he thought he had finally succeeded. Who knows Aoi Ryosuke was even more sneakier in doing his thing. When he had found out of the true relationship between Aoi Ryosuke and Ryuzaki Shinji, and seeing the man in such confusion after meeting his dying father; Sawamura really thought it was another chance to manipulate Aoi to kill Ryuzaki.

But no... he had been betrayed again. Aoi did not kill Ryuzaki. And that accursed female detective foiled his actions to finish off Ryuzaki himself. But no matter. Sometime later he had heard the news on television about Ryuzaki's death. He was happy. Still, there was that betrayer Aoi. Still able to roam free... while he was constrained in such a filthy building, unworthy of his presence.

Oh, he _knew _that Aoi Ryosuke was alive. It had been purely by chance, he had a mere glimpse of him during one of the random news bulletins. There were some reports of schools having to close temporary over a flu outbreak. One instance, he had seen Aoi walking by in the background of one of those schools that had to close. He had taken a vow then. He would finish his mission, he would kill Orthros no matter what. His mission was not yet over.

It had been a bit of a hassle.

Because of the charges on him, he had lost his position in the office. And by his escape, it would mean that his former subordinates and the cops would be on the lookout for him. It was a minor hindrance, yet it did not deter him long to track Aoi. He did appear to be in the best of fortune to be able to follow that woman and Aoi to that restaurant; and him seizing that chance.

Shooting Aoi Ryosuke had brought back a lot of the old sensation he used to feel. Seeing him fall, bleeding to his death, sent his blood wild. And oh! Ryuzaki was actually alive! So instead of only one head, he could kill BOTH of Orthros's head. How lovely... if only that bothersome woman did not stop him again.

The questioning later... was meaningless. The same questions were asked, as if they would be able to understand his reasoning. Yet during all that, he noticed nothing was mentioned about Aoi's death. Meaning that he was still alive... damn.

xxx

It had been by chance. He saw an opening and he took it. He knew that they would first block the exits first so he had gone up. They would eventually have to pursue him and he would use that chance to find a hole in the surveillance and escape. And luck was again by his side as he found Aoi Ryosuke.

So the supposed _Shinigami_ was still human, yet he still managed to elude death. He had smiled then since that would mean that he could still finish the job. Aoi Ryosuke had been a pretty specimen. Even in that state, he was still beautiful. Trying to break that beautiful neck had been such a euphoric feeling. Aoi had not even resisted, but then how could he?

Even when Ryuzaki had arrived to stop him, it was too late. He heard the sounds of the machineries while he was dragged away from that room. Aoi Ryosuke would die under his hands. Such great accomplishment...

If only he could savour the feeling much longer...

xxx

Officer Kitaoka shivered by himself. Sawamura had started to smile in that spooky way again. How creepy. Wonder what—no, he rather not think what was it that the crazed man had been thinking in his twisted mind. He had done enough observation today.

The man hastily gathered his things as he exited the observation room.

He would report to the chief about what he had saw today and hope it would be the last thing he had anything to do with this case. The director of the facility had given him a tour earlier, and it was made sure that the security was tight. Unless there was someone intentionally letting him escape, Sawamura will not be getting anywhere any time soon.

That should be all.


	10. Apollo Smiles

az: That's a long nap. Might miss something in the self-beta. And oh... I had a fondness with speeding wheelchairs...

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 10: Apollo smiles

Witten by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"You're still here."

Ryosuke spoke, not amused as Shinji helped him to sit up. He rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Do you always have to come so early?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you have work?"

"No. I took a long indefinite leave."

"Not good... you shouldn't have done that. How would you support yourself?"

"I have my ways..."

Ryosuke frowned.

"Can't you leave my bedside for at least half a day?" he asked again as he received a negative reply. He moaned.

"You're such a stalker brother..."

"I still haven't stalked you enough..."

Ryosuke's cheek flushed as he turned back towards Shinji. He wrapped his arm around himself as if the room suddenly got colder.

"Eeek, I feel cold! You're creepy. Even I didn't get so overprotective like that with Shiho. What you're doing Aniki... is not healthy! Definitely! Without a doubt!"

Shinji did not reply as he continued smiling. Ryosuke eyed him nervously as his eyes darted here and there.

"What are you—stop staring! Aniki, you got creepier every second! What—I liked you better when I didn't know that you're my brother..." Ryosuke scooted away a bit as if his chastity was at stake before continuing to mumble under his breath.

Shinji chuckled.

"It's because you're a beautiful child."

Ryosuke's face immediately light up as he attempted to throw a pillow to Shinji. Shinji stopped him as he started laughing really loudly.

"All right... enough teasing. But I've said the truth. You did looked better... and the bruise on your neck had already started to fade—"

Ryosuke's grin immediately turned to a frown as he fingered the bandage on his neck, when he realized it was already loose. No wonder his brother could see it. Few days ago, he saw it himself. The bruises. One can almost see the exact hand marks on his neck. How much force could have been used to leave such a clear mark like that? Seeing that, made him realize how close it has been that he almost died... again. Not that it was anything new since last year. Counting this one, it was already four times...

Four. What an unlucky number. The number four... at which its other pronunciation sounded like another unlucky thing.

Death...

"Ryosuke? Hello? Anyone there?"

Shinji's voice suddenly echoed beside him as a hand started waving in front of his face. Ryosuke turned his head towards him as the older man smiled.

"Are you okay? Just when I thought you've finally cheered up again..."

Ryosuke blinked at him in surprise before fully registering his words in his mind.

"Aah? No... I just—" Ryosuke blinked as he finally noticed. "Aniki, are you worried about me?"

Shinji leered at him.

"Of course I am! Do you think I won't be worried about you after all that had happened? I—"

"My bad. I'm sorry..."

Shinji paused in mid-word as he watched Ryosuke fidget with his hands.

"I guessed I was in a shock. When I woke up... everyone jumped out at me, looking as badly as how much they have worried about me. And then noticing how I could not move freely at the moment, my body still being weak... the pain I felt in my chest whenever I tried to move too much—I'm really am such a bother, ain't I?" said Ryo slowly as Shinji hastily reach out and held him in his arm.

"No, you're not. It's not a bother. And I liked to spend my time here... looking after you." said Shinji, trying to reassure him.

Ryosuke sighed, before a peculiar sound filled the room. He grinned at himself as Shinji chuckled. Ryosuke leered towards his brother.

"I'm hungry..." Ryosuke said slowly, his lips almost pouting which made Shinji smile again in amusement.

"Sure, you are. Here... let me help you—" he said as he helped Ryosuke to sit on the wheelchair. "How're your legs?"

Ryosuke smiled weakly.

"I can feel my legs... thankfully now. But I don't think my legs could support my weight at the moment, my legs felt weak... but that's what the _rehabili _are for, isn't it?"

Shinji smiled as he wheeled Ryosuke out of the room. He patted Ryosuke's shoulders before speaking.

"Yes, but let's wait for that until all your injuries are healed. We don't want your injuries to get any worse than it already is..."

Ryosuke chuckled.

"Definitely—!"

Shinji suddenly paused. "Ah!"

Ryosuke turned around, looking at his brother in wonder.

"What is it?"

Shinji slapped his head silly. "Did I forget to feed Ryo-kun this morning?"

Ryosuke blinked at him, what was he talking about?

"_Ryo-kun?_" he asked as Shinji nodded before taking out his handphone.

"Ah!" Shinji gasped as his call connected. "Aoyama-san... are you at home now? Ah... sorry to bother you... unn... yes, I mean... I was at the hospital now, looking after my brother. Could you go to my apartment now and feed the puppy? Yea... haaa, it's embarrassing... I totally forgot. Oh? Thanks... the keys was at the usual place anyway..."

Shinji ended the call, relieved as he turned to look at the surprised face of his brother.

"It's my neighbour... nice guy."

"I wasn't talking about that. I mean... what's up with _Ryo-kun_—"

"It's a puppy... found it abandoned one day so I took it home—"

"You called a _puppy_ with _my name?_ Aniki—!"

Shinji said nothing as he continued to grin cheekily...

xxx

"So how's your brother today?" ask the doctor, in charge of Ryosuke's treatment.

Shinji shrugged.

"He's finally cheering up. Of course he was still troubled at the fact he still needed people to help him move around... but at least he wasn't spouting gloom all over. That's good... right?"

The doctor nodded.

"For sure... it was essential to keep the patient's spirit up. It would definitely help hasten the recovery for Aoi-san. Us doctors could only do so much... if the family members can help out by supporting the patients mentally, then all the better would it be for the patient."

Shinji nodded.

"Considering that his adopted families could only visit at certain times only, I'm glad to be able to help."

Outside, Ryosuke wheeled himself around, wondering what took Shinji so long inside.

"My condition was not that bad... what took him so long—"

"You know... that person in that doctor's office, for some reason he looked like Ryuzaki-san..."

Ryosuke almost gave a loud cry, hearing the conversation before wheeling himself hastily out of view of the two women who were chatting at the corner of the hall.

"Ryuzaki?" cried the other woman, before shaking her head.

"Impossible... I thought he was already dead! Last year... the police said that he fell into the Ryukoku dam and drowned."

"But the reports did say that his body was never found... wasn't it? What if—" the first woman tried to argue as her friend waved her away.

"Can't be. If it was Ryuzaki... then that other man would have been cured so easily—"

Ryosuke froze as the women started mentioning about himself.

"What other man?" asked the woman, clueless.

"I heard it was his brother... there was an incident earlier. Must be someone important, I saw the police had been going around the room the man was in. There was even someone who had come to kill that man!"

The woman gasped aloud at the retelling of her friend.

"How horrible! So... did you know anything more about that man—"

The other woman waved at her friend frantically.

"There's nothing else! Anyhow... that's not the point. But don't you see? If that was really Ryuzaki-san, he would have been able to heal the other man just as easily. But that didn't happen, right?"

The woman who had first spoke about Shinji sighed.

"Too bad... isn't it? If it was really Ryuzaki-san... he would have been able to heal my husband's illness—"

Ryosuke hastily wheeled away as the women started talking about themselves, finally moving on from their earlier topic. He stopped as a pair of feet blocked his way. He looked up to see Shirakawa standing before him. The concerned look on her face probably meant that she had heard the two ladies' conversation as well.

Ryosuke tried to smile.

"It's nothing... don't you worry about me!" he said as Shirakawa smiled weakly.

xxx

"Ne... sensei, are you really all right?"

Ryosuke shrugged.

"I'm fine. It's nothing..."

Shirakawa sighed as she continued pushing the wheelchair around. She chuckled.

"I guess, this time... our roles are switched, isn't it? Last time... sensei, had been looking after me... isn't it?"

"What you're talking about, Shirakawa? I'm your teacher, of course I'd look after you..."

Shirakawa sighed.

"I guess... there are still some things that I didn't know. Sensei, being Ryuzaki-san's younger brother... did you also had special powers like him?"

Shinji paused as he was mid-way from approaching the two before making himself scarce immediately. His eyes went towards Ryosuke to see his reaction. Ryosuke nodded towards Shirakawa.

"Yes, I used to. Just that... my powers was an exact opposite of his."

"Oh... that's why—Sensei, I guess this is belated... but I'm sorry if what I've said in the past had hurt your feelings! I never thought—"

"Really... it's nothing already. And it's not like I knew he was my brother at the time or anything—"

"But you knew something, isn't it? Sensei had been very opposed about me depending on his powers before—" Shirakawa went quiet suddenly before continuing, "Sensei... what has it been like, for you last year?"

Such a direct question, Shinji thought. He glanced again towards Ryosuke, towards his saddened appearance. It should be like he had imagined it before, shouldn't it? The true reason that he had started that scenario, beginning from that time he had convinced Ryosuke to help him escape...

Ryosuke sighed before giving her a weak smile.

"It's not that bad, considering that not many people knew about it. But even then—" Shirakawa knelt before him before reaching out for his hands as she noticed Ryosuke's expression.

Ryosuke laughed coldly.

"Hasebe-san... used to not want me to even touch Mio-chan, you know? Kumakiri's father also... but then again so did the other people who knew about my powers. They would look at me with fear in their eyes, as if the mere touch from me would mean their deaths..."

Ryosuke heaved out a long sigh. "But at least it got better since then. Hasebe-san hadn't been so repulsed of me once she knew about me more... even didn't mind me being with Mio-chan. Kumakiri's father also... he even went as far as helping me along the way. My family as well... even though I never thought they actually knew anything about my powers. Before..."

Ryosuke shrugged.

"At least, that was over with. Now also. So Shirakawa... you really do not have to worry about me. And about what had happened these few days as well, I'm fine with it. It's not like I wanted Sawamura to attack me. And it's not like I blame anyone... Hasebe-san, Aniki... everyone... for what I'm facing right now."

Shirakawa shook her head. "That's not it, sen—"

"All in all, I had to be grateful to my brother..."

Shinji perked up as his name was mentioned. Shirakawa cocked her head at him.

"What... did you—"

Ryosuke shrugged as he wheeled away by himself. Shirakawa followed slowly as Shinji tailed them silently. He stopped as the two had paused at some clearing.

"You know Shirakawa... all this time, ever since I accidentally killed my pet dog when I was little—I never tried to face my powers straight on. For a long time, I had always buried my feelings deep inside. Because there was a voice in my memories, telling me to do so. In order to not allow something bad to happen." Shirakawa was quiet as she continued to listen. "That's why... somehow, even when it had been painful; even if it had been brief... I had managed to accept that power that I used to have in the past."

Ryosuke sighed.

"If Shirakawa hadn't overheard the talk between Kumakiri and his friends, you probably wouldn't got into that accident. Hasebe-san wouldn't have to go undercover to catch them, I wouldn't be there and killed Kumakiri's friend. She wouldn't have known about my powers as well as my brother's, and both of us wouldn't have met. A lot of other things wouldn't have had to happen either... I'm not even sure if that outcome would have been better. I would have still be stuck with that power, that couldn't be good... right?"

He glanced up towards his student.

"That's why, Shirakawa... you really shouldn't worry about me."

"I understand... sensei. You've said it so many times!" Ryosuke chuckled as she continued, " But you know, sensei... suddenly you seemed to grow even more mature."

Ryusuke looked at her in surprise.

"Ehh? Why...suddenly—"

"But it's true... ne? Even in the past we've always treated you as one of our friends... and sensei! Even now... you also often get bullied in that new school as well, right?" said Shirakawa, giggling as Ryosuke stuttered for an answer. She sighed. "I'm so glad! Hasebe-san had been worried, you know... sensei. She told me how you've been so depressed—"

"Haha..."

"Sensei! Is there something special between you and Hasebe-san?" she suddenly said as Ryosuke coughed.

"Ehh? No... Eh?"

A sound of a chuckle startled Ryosuke even more as he jumped. Shinji hurriedly caught him as the wheelchair almost turned over. Shinji grinned as Ryosuke looked up towards him.

"Careful there... you'd probably ended up with more injuries than you've already had." he said as he added. "By the way... that was too obvious, even for you..."

Ryosuke blinked, before turning his glances between Shinji and Shirakawa. Both of them seemed to be in with some joke that he still hadn't get. After a while, it finally dawned on him...

"Eh? Eeeeh?" He gasped again as he shook his head. "It's not what you guys think! I didn't... I didn't have a crush on Hasebe-san!" he cried as both of them started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sensei! You're blushing really badly!"

"I didn't—it's not like that! Mou... you guys!"

Ryosuke groaned aloud as he wheeled himself angrily back towards the hospital. Shinji, who had been holding his stomach out of amusement; stood up to chase after him.

"Eh... Ryosuke! Come back! I'm just teasing you a bit—oi!" he cried as he started chasing the younger brother on the speeding wheelchair...

* * *

A/N: To some that might not know this. Four in Japan/China carries a certain superstitious meaning as in... on the pronounciation of the number. Since aside from the usually used 'yon', four can be pronounced as shi/sei; which sounds like the word that meant Death in kanji/chinese. Same thing as to why 'shichi' was also seldomly used compared to 'nana' when referring to number seven.

Kinda accidental on this. Didn't plan to include this referrence, but somehow it just happens.


	11. Elusive Helios

az: I probably failed at trying to make a cheerful chapter. That aside... seeing the kind of traffic I got from this fic (many different kinds of IPs XD), makes me wonder what kinds of thoughts people from other countries think about this fic, ne? But I guess... I'd never find out. XP.

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 11: Elusive Helios

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"Ne... Ryosuke, enough with the silent treatment, okay? I did say I'm sorry. I promise that I won't tease you like that anymore—"

Suddenly Ryo started to grin as that took him aback. Shinji frowned.

"You were pulling on my leg... isn't it?" he asked as Ryosuke laughed even harder. The younger brother took a slice of apple from the nearby table before nibbling on it, still snickering. Shinji leered at him as Ryo stuck his tongue at him.

"Actually... it's not like I never got teased about... Na—Hasebe-san. Chiharu-san often did that... even more often than before ever since she changed jobs at the paediatrics." Ryo swallowed as he took another slice and chomped on it thoughtfully. "I must have looked like someone who's so easy to bully... ne? Even Shirakawa wanted to tease me about this..."

Shinji smirked. "So you admit it... that truthfully you're actually—"

Ryosuke rolled his eyes elsewhere. "So this is how it feels, having an older brother who likes to nag. Hmm... for some reason, I'm glad I'm not really an older sibling—" he mused aloud to Shinji's amusement, but there's no way he could just leave the topic like this.

"Ignoring me, huh? But I still won't let it go just like this—why did you addressed Nagisa's friend on first name basis yet called her still using her surname—"

Ryo turned towards him suddenly as Shinji jumped.

"I'm glad to have you as my brother."

Shinji froze, he hadn't expected such a random statement coming from Ryosuke. Ryosuke smiled as that managed to stun his brother enough that he was now speechless.

"It makes me wonder. Why was it that until now, I could not even remember anything when we used to be a family. Why was it—I could not even remember our mum... father? I didn't even feel anything when I first met Pastor—Father. The only time I actually feel anything... was when, Father said my name. That time... before he di—"

Tears started falling from his eyes as Ryosuke tried to wipe it away. But the more he tried to wipe it so much, the more tears fell onto his cheeks.

"What the—I want to stop crying! I don't want to—I hadn't tried talking about this just to—"

Shinji sat closer to him as he pulled Ryosuke onto himself.

"I know. It's not your fault. You were so little at that time, there's no way you could have remembered anything. Also that time—"

Shinji suddenly remembered that one memory before their mother took Ryosuke away. There was a commotion raised at the shrine. Some of the village elders had started arguing with grandfather on why he had kept Ryosuke still alive in the village. Both of them happened to be nearby, so when one of the elders saw them... he immediately rushed towards Ryosuke; trying to kill his brother.

It had been so scary, Shinji had always thought that the elder was a nice person but that time he really looked like an oni. Like those scary statues and masks seen all over the shrine and village. If his father had not arrived, Ryosuke could have already—It's not as if it hadn't become better either. It was on that same day that mother had taken Ryosuke away...

Ryosuke looked up towards Shinji, finally able to stop crying but noticing that his brother had grown quiet all of a sudden. He waved his hand over his face as Shinji glanced at him.

"Something wrong?" Ryo asked as he wiped his nose. Shinji shook his head.

The memory of that day should have been very traumatic for Ryosuke. It wouldn't have been that hard to believe that Ryosuke could have lost his memories of his real family. That, aside from him still being very young.

"Oi, Aniki! What's wrong really... I'm sorry if what I said earlier—"

"It's okay, it's nothing..."

"It's really—I really shouldn't have started this topic, isn't it? I really... should have let you continue teasing me about Hase—"

"Really, it's nothing at all—" Shinji started saying, shaking his head to reassure his brother but then stopped as Ryosuke suddenly become pale all of the sudden. "Ryosuke? What's the matter? Ryosuke?"

Ryosuke shook his head to indicate it was nothing but Shinji knew it wasn't since his brother had started shaking.

"Ryo—what's wrong? I—"

Ryo shook his head hurriedly. "It's nothing... it's_ nothing_..." he said again as he rubbed his nose, looking as if he's trying to convince himself that it _was_ all right. Glancing back to see his brother's worried face, Ryosuke added.

"For some reason, suddenly I felt very scared for no reason. Like really... really scared. It's—" Ryosuke smiled weakly at him.

"Aniki... can I hold your hand?"

Shinji blinked but nodded as he did as told. Both of them went quiet for a while before Ryosuke shrugged nervously.

"Aniki... you know, you shouldn't be so quiet. Say something funny..."

"Eh? Like what?"

Ryosuke forced himself to laugh. "Like how you'd like to go look for some potential girlfriend. Don't tell me you want to be single and babysit me all the time?"

Shinji had to give the younger man the break he needed. He smiled as he ran his hand over Ryosuke's head.

"You're getting cheeky, isn't it? Poke me on that topic after you got yourself permanently hooked with the lady detective—"

Ryosuke stared at him wide-eyed as his earlier tease backfired. Shinji laughed as finally he saw again the genuine surprise in his brother's eyes, the earlier gloom seemed forgotten. Ryosuke appeared to want to say something to counter his teasing before a nurse who came to give Ryosuke his medications interrupted them.

"Oh man… what kind of timing is this? Suddenly I had no idea how to counter your reasoning, aniki…," he said to the nurse's confusion. Shinji laughed as he watched Ryosuke swallowed his pills…

xxx

Shinji sighed. Finally, Ryosuke was asleep. If he had followed Ryosuke's reasoning, he should be going back home now. But somehow, after what had happened earlier; he wondered if he should be leaving Ryosuke unattended by himself. He already knew that Ryosuke had been having difficulty to fall asleep lately. The real reason he had always stayed beside his brother even after he was already asleep. Ryosuke probably would not remember any of it, even the nightmares that he had been having lately. Not that it's a problem, since big brother was here to watch over.

Shinji smiled. To think how long had he yearned to be the kind of big brother that Ryosuke deserved. Back when he used to think that he had no brother anymore. He turned out not being such a bad brother, wasn't he?

Shinji frowned as he eyed Ryosuke's neck that had been left exposed. The bruises had faded almost completely now, but still… it's not as if the memory of the incident had completely disappeared…

He gently touched Ryosuke's neck before suddenly; as if by a sudden force of reaction, Ryosuke violently jerked awake before looking at him in alarm. Shinji jumped himself but hurriedly gave him some reassurance as Ryosuke immediately calmed down.

"It's okay, I'm here…," he said again as Ryo smiled weakly. Shinji ran his hand over Ryosuke's head again as his brother slowly fall back to sleep.

Shinji sighed.

"Post-traumatic…syndrome, is it?" he muttered to himself before resting his head on Ryosuke's bedside. He smiled painfully as he managed to hear Ryosuke soft sighs while he continued to sleep. He chuckled bitterly to himself.

It seemed that another of his earlier plans backfired on him. Before, he thought that after he managed to make Ryosuke strong—strong enough to fend for himself—he would disappear from his brother's life forever. But in the end, his job of protecting Ryosuke was far from being over.

_Wonder if he should be happy about it… or not._

That was Shinji's last thought before he too, fell into the realm of dreams and nothingness…


	12. In the Heart of Tartaros

az: I think I tried too hard to write the first section of this chapter. It was short, yet to me while writing it... the fear had been real. This coming from someone who used to have similar kinds of nightmares after all... hope it had the same impact to all who are reading this.

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 12: In the Heart of Tartaros

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

He didn't know where he was, where everybody was. All that he did know was that he was alone, again. Somehow, that thought scared him.

He wasn't always such a scaredycat like this. He might be a bit shy at times, but never so timid. Yet right now, saying that he was a bit scared was pushing it very lightly. He was not scared; he was terrified. Very. Yet he was not sure what was it that scared him.

He couldn't breathe! That might perhaps be one of the reasons why he was very scared right now. He couldn't—please someone! Could someone help him right now? What was this overwhelming scary feeling? He did not like it, he did not like it one bit! Stop it! Stop it right now!

Suddenly something—a hand? Grabbed his shoulders for one moment. Ryo felt his heart almost stopping as the pressure on his shoulder gave him the most unspeakable feelings of horror. He turned around as he suddenly overcame with a strong desire to scream his lungs out…

xxx

Shinji suddenly jerked himself awake towards a sound of sobbing. He glanced around in alarm to see that there was no one around. And the room was dark.

He hurriedly turned back towards Ryosuke as sure enough, the sobbing came from him. Something was wrong. Why was it Ryosuke—Shinji hurriedly sat beside Ryosuke to see what was wrong.

Ryosuke was still sleeping, yet he was sobbing very heavily. Shinji frowned as he gently patted Ryo's shoulders to calm him. But it didn't seem to work, Ryo's breathing seemed even more ragged—or didn't it look like Ryo appeared to not be able to breathe right now?

Shinji frowned as he hurriedly lifted his brother and gently shaking his body, while also patting Ryosuke's back to help him breathe. His eyes searched wildly around for the device that was supposed to be used to call the doctors in case of emergencies. His attention went back towards Ryo as his brother started coughing.

"Ryosuke? Ryosuke… do you recognise me?" Shinji spoke as he noticed the tears on Ryosuke's cheeks. He leaned closer to kiss his cheeks as that prompted Ryosuke to wrap his arm right away around Shinji's body. Shinji gasped before the sounds of Ryosuke sobs drowned his own. He continued patting his brother's back as Ryosuke continued to cry.

"It's scary… Aniki! I'm so scared… so scared!" Ryosuke cried again as Shinji held his brother tightly.

"It's okay… Ryo. I'm here… I won't let anything or anyone hurt you…" he said as Shinji started rocking himself back and forth in order to comfort his very distraught younger brother…

xxx

"_There should be no other complications, isn't it? Doctor?"_

"_Yes. But right now… it was best that you or any one of the family to keep by Aoi-san's side at all times in case things like this happened again. Panic attacks are not something that was uncommon for patients that had experienced post-traumatic syndromes. Even more… such attacks can prove to be dangerous if left unattended. You did say that your brother had difficulties breathing, right?"_

"_Yes, but—"_

"_For now, it's better to not have your brother undergo any kind of emotional stress. At least, until his conditions were better…"_

Shinji heaved a long sigh before dragging himself into Ryo's room. He looked up to see Mrs. Aoi smiling back at him as Ryo was peacefully sleeping on her lap. Shinji dropped himself onto a nearby stool as he felt his strength drained out of him.

"You've worked so hard ne… Shinji-kun."

Shinji glanced back towards the older woman as he shook his head.

"It's nothing…"

"You know dear, you would always be welcomed in our family. You are after all, Ryosuke's real brother… and this child had always been a precious son to me…"

Shinji just had to smile. Ryosuke's foster parents had been such kind people…

"Thank you, I—" he started to say before noticing how comfortable Ryosuke had looked, sleeping on her lap. "Ryo… had been so close to you guys, hadn't it?"

The older woman smiled as she fondled her beloved son's face before letting her hand rested on Ryosuke's shoulders.

"Ryosuke… had always been attached to me. Back then, this child had used to cry a lot… when he had to part with his real mother. Because of that, this child… I never left him away from my side. In a way, as much as this child had grown to accept me as his mother; this child had saved my soul."

His mother…

"Umm… auntie—"

"You could call me mother, if you want." She said as Shinji nodded.

"_Mother_… back then, my mum—our real mother… what had happened after she gave Ryosuke away to you?" he asked, suddenly his curiosity got the better of him.

Mrs. Aoi sighed.

"I didn't know what happened to her. After she told us to take care of Ryosuke and about his dreadful power, she had just stood by beside the lake staring at us. My husband and I couldn't do anything else—we had offered to lend her a hand but she refused—so we walked away. When Ryosuke cried again, I turned around… but your mother had disappeared from view. We would have stayed longer to look for her but your mother had told us to leave quickly. She mentioned something about it's dangerous if we were seen with Ryosuke by the village people…"

Shinji nodded his head. He understood his mother's intention fully. The villager wouldn't have let the Aoi couple take Ryosuke away just like that. That time… must have been when his mother had drowned herself into the lake…

He smiled weakly. If either of them hadn't got those powers… what kind of happy life, they could have had? He shrugged.

"Thank you… _mother_. For taking care of Ryosuke all this time…" he said suddenly as Mrs. Aoi laughed at him.

"Don't mention it. In fact, it was me who should be grateful to your mother. For giving birth to an adorable child like Ryosuke. For giving birth to _both_ of you."

Shinji blinked at the unexpected reply. He shrugged.

"He is adorable, isn't it?" said Shinji, having nothing else to say. Mrs. Aoi smiled.

"Indeed he is…"

xxx

"Shiho! You're cruel!" cried Ryosuke as he eyed his sister jealously.

They were at the hospital's cafeteria... and while the four of them—Ryosuke, Shinji, Ryosuke's adoptive mother and his adoptive sister, Shiho—had been eating, Shiho had ordered a bowl of ramen. Coincidentally, a particular ramen that had been one of Ryosuke's favourite dish. Ryosuke, having not being allowed to eat oily and spicy food for the time being; had been restricted to eat rice soup by his adoptive mother and looking none too happy about it—seeing how his cheeky little sister was tempting him with his favourite food. Shinji laughed as he ruffled Ryosuke's hair fondly.

"Don't be so spoiled—I'll treat you to all kinds of noodles you'd want to eat later once you recovered your health. So don't go all pouty now—" he said as Ryosuke smiled at him.

"Sankyuu!" Ryosuke chirped as Shiho slapped him.

"Hidoi! Can't I bully you properly anymore… nii-chan?" Shiho whined as Ryosuke coaxed her to settle on a truce. At which later Shinji found himself being amused over the two openly fighting with each other over him as well as them arguing over whether or not, if he now officially becoming both of their older brother or just Ryo's. Soon, the argument turned into a debate and later a tug of war with him in between the two as they fought over whom rightfully 'owned' him. Shinji counted himself blessed when later as noon passed by, both mother and daughter excused themselves to return home, leaving both Ryosuke and him by themselves again.

Ryosuke smiled to himself before turning towards Shinji.

"Did you like my family… aniki?"

Shinji glanced at him, surprised as he shrugged.

"A bit, I guess. They really loved you like you're really a part of their family…"

Shinji turned towards Ryosuke as his brother had a longing expression on his face.

"Yeah… they do. Perhaps that was one reason—one time—I had felt sorrow, knowing that I'm not really blood related to them. But then, even after everything… _dad_ said that I'm still their son. Mum too… Shiho too. I'm so glad to have them as family…"

Shinji sighed.

"You deserved it. It's not that our lives had never been so happy; but that kind of happiness was short-lived. You were better off alive and away from the village and lived in a better family. In a way, I guess… mother and father had protected you. I'm glad that you had lived well all these time."

Ryosuke glanced up towards him as another thought ran through his head.

"Today… you called my mum to come visit me, didn't you?"

Shinji shrugged as Ryosuke got his answer. "Thanks. I actually did miss mum… even if she did come visit the other day." He glanced back to his brother. "You knew… isn't it? Why did you never tell me I've been having these kinds of nightmares and panic attacks for quite some time?"

Ryosuke had looked so hurt, Shinji couldn't help but knelt down to embrace him.

"You always had no recollection of it the next day, and you've been down lately… I just didn't want you to worry about it. That's all—"

"But I've said such harsh things to you, despite all these time… because of me, you—"

"It's okay silly. I didn't mind it—"

"Ryo-san!"

Both of them turned towards the voice to see Detective Hasebe smilingly, walking up towards them. Shinji smiled.

"Here comes the girlfriend…"

Nagisa stopped on her tracks to stare at Shinji incredulously for that comment as she turned towards Ryosuke.

"I got off work early today…" said Nagisa as Shinji murmured to himself that it was pretty impressive for her to actually manage to dress up pretty well for the visit. She probably got off work _very much earlier_ than what she might have implied. Motives should be questioned fufufu…

Ryosuke rolled his eyes at his brother as he greeted the detective casually.

"How's Mio-chan?" Ryosuke could only say, with his brother nearby… hard not to feel a bit self-conscious. Nagisa grinned as she understood his nervousness.

"She's fine. She had been very lively lately, her school would be holding an autumn festival celebration in a few weeks time. Her class would be doing some sort of a stage performance, Mio was very excited."

Ryosuke grinned. "Ah! I heard about that. Mio-chan had told me about that the other day. How nice… I wanted to see that—"

"You should!" said Nagisa, smiling openly now as Shinji snickered. The two did make such a cute pair. Just that, he never expected Nagisa liking younger men or his younger brother liking older women. Despite their ages weren't so far apart.

"Mio-chan actually wanted you to come and see her perform. That's why she was so glad that you're getting better every day…"

Ryosuke grinned bashfully at the retort. It was clear that he was getting too fond of that little girl. But as soon as the laughter ceased, Ryosuke assumed a serious expression as Nagisa stiffened.

"Hasebe-san… can I ask you something?"

Nagisa frowned. What could he want to ask that would give him that kind of serious expression? Shinji also frowned as he stepped closer to listen better. Ryosuke just shrugged.

"Hasebe-san, I've heard before this that Sawamura had been taken to an asylum. Would it be troublesome for you if I ask you—if I ask you if you can let me see him in person?"

Shinji stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't be serious! After what that maniac had done...!

"Ryosuke! What are you thinking? Have you gone mad?" he exclaimed as Ryosuke remained quiet. His eyes were dead-set on this decision, he could see it very clearly. But honestly... why?


	13. Confronting Acheron

az: Ryo being unpredictable lately was what caused these few chapters predicament. Hope to hear opinions about these. I wished I can get my hands on the Orthros no inu book... but well, I had these fics to spend my musings on, and later some more...

And I guess I had RyosukexNagisa pairing struck hard, eh?

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 13: Confronting Acheron

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

_"—ask you if you can let me see him in person?"_

"Are you crazy, Ryosuke? That man had tried to kill you—us—so many times! That explosion at the church, that incident at the dam—that attack at the restaurant, that attempt to kill you—! Why on earth would you want to see him again? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"—I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Ryosuke exclaimed suddenly as Shinji froze. He remained quiet as he watched his brother looking up towards Nagisa. "Can I? Can you help me?"

Ryosuke's voice seemed a bit strained as he asked again. "I can't?"

Nagisa almost choked as Ryosuke voiced his last words. She knelt down before him and held his hands. She nodded slowly to Shinji's surprise and alarm.

"I'll try. I'm not sure if I can get the permission so soon but I'll try. Don't push yourself too much, okay?" she said as Ryosuke smiled. Shinji felt his heart tugged away violently at how grateful his smile was. And for what? For meeting the person who so wanted to kill him? How should he be feeling about that? How should he be allowed to think about this?

For some reason... suddenly, he did not understand anything anymore...

xxx

He had been so quiet throughout the rest of the day. Ryosuke and Nagisa had been chatting with each other most of the time, before his brother had asked her to accompany him to meet the physiotherapist that would help him regain his strength to walk properly. Shinji had been feeling so awful, that he didn't even bother to comment on that or even tease his brother and Nagisa.

When Nagisa had excused herself to return home, Shinji was left with Ryosuke again and it made him restless. Both of them remained quiet for a while.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Shinji turned his attention towards his brother as he realised that Ryosuke was looking at him. _So, he actually noticed..._, thought Shinji as Ryosuke shrugged and turned his glance away.

"I needed to do this. I have to... I don't want to continue living in fear or being protected forever. I wanted all of this to end—"

"By meeting that madman?" Shinji snapped as he forced Ryosuke to meet his gaze. "Is that how you want to end this? What if that man tries to kill you again once he saw you? Are you going to let him do it? Do you have this desire to be killed now since you kept escaping death so often? Do you feel like wanting to be reckless with your life now?"

"It's not like that! I—"

"Then what? Do you think that by doing this it would solve anything? Ryosuke... why? I can't believe... even Nagisa agreed to this—Ryosuke, can't you reconsider... haven't you forgotten what that man had done all these time? To you... to us. I mean... I can't even—" Shinji held out his hand to touch Ryosuke's neck as Ryosuke reacted violently towards it and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Ryosuke tersely exclaimed before realising that he had raised his voice too loudly. He tried to edge away from Shinji as the other man stopped him. Shinji would have nothing of that as he firmly placed his hand on the back of the wheelchair and pushed Ryosuke towards the nearest washroom. Ryosuke didn't have enough time to react towards such aggression before he was sitting face to face with a mirror inside one of the washrooms.

Ryosuke turned his glance away from his reflections before Shinji forced him to look. He kept his eyes closed as he could feel his brother's breath on his right ear.

"Ryosuke, open your eyes. Please."

Ryosuke shook his head, refusing to look as he knew what Shinji wanted him to see. The bruises on his neck. He had by all of his efforts, avoided looking at his reflection in the mirror. Ever since that first time when he did see it. That was another reason on why he had asked for the nurse attending to him to put a bandage on his neck, but lately... he didn't ever bothered about it. Shinji had said before that the bruises were almost faded completely. Not that would convince him to stare at his reflections. Almost faded did not mean that it was gone fully.

Even if he had been unconscious at that time when it happened, didn't mean that he wouldn't remember. There was that possibility that his body will remember and he didn't want to have the supposed image visualized in his mind.

But the pressure holding his head in place had not let up as Ryosuke reluctantly opened his eyes. At that moment, he saw it. His reflection on the mirror. True enough, the bruises on his neck had faded a lot since the last time he had seen it but still he was uncomfortable having to see it. He noticed that his complexion had improved tremendously and that he at least looked healthier compared to few days ago but with that faded bruise on his neck, he looked like some kind of DV victim!

Ryosuke turned his face away from the mirror as Shinji finally released him. At once, he wheeled himself out of the washroom as he could hear his brother following behind him quietly. When both of them had entered the elevator to return to Ryosuke's room, Shinji finally spoke.

"So now, would you understand your situation? That person's wanting to kill you is not just a joke, he really mean it. And you're not in any condition—Ryosuke, I was there beside you when you had those nightmares and panic attacks! If you meet him now—in your condition right now—"

"Then how long should I stay like this? Even after I recovered my health and able to resume my life, if I did not resolve this matter once and for all—what did that give me in return?"

Ryosuke turned towards his brother. "I'll take my chance. It's either I overcome this unexplained fears myself or let it take over. I just wished that you'd understand my feelings."

Shinji remained silent as the elevator bell rang and the door opened towards the floor Ryosuke's hospital room was situated. Without a word, Ryosuke wheeled himself out of the elevator before Shinji slowly followed him from behind. When he reached the room, a part of him ached as he watched Ryosuke struggling to heave himself onto his bed.

Ryosuke had managed to stand up long enough to cling towards the bedside; the problem now would be getting _on_ the bed.

Shinji hurriedly caught Ryosuke just as his legs were about to give out. He noticed the loathing look Ryosuke had given as he helped him into the bed. Shinji sighed.

"You're never a burden to me."

"I didn't say that!" Ryosuke snapped, his voice started to sound whiny. Probably because he was already tired out due to the emotions he had been building up inside. Shinji smiled.

"You didn't say it out loud but I know you must be feeling like that inside. I don't just stand by your side and not looking, you know."

Ryosuke leered at him without a saying anything.

"I guess I am to be blamed as well. Perhaps because I was so scared to lose you again, that I get so overprotective... that even you would feel suffocating over it. We never really did talk properly about what happened last year, didn't we?"

"How could that be if you had been hiding out all these time?"

Shinji shrugged. He could detect some sort of hurt coming from that last statement as he sighed. Well, he had no one to blame but himself. He never thought about it much after that day at the dam. That time, aside from the fact Ryo had been crying openly at him as to why he had tried to make him hate him and kill him, Ryosuke hadn't even mention about how much hurt had he bore when he had forced him to use his powers to kill. Not like he himself hadn't thought about it, it's just something that had slipped his mind. Because despite all that, Ryosuke hadn't hated his guts for doing what he did. Aside from the first dead boy that Ryosuke had killed to save Nagisa and—if the detective really told the truth—that officer that Sawamura had sent to make Ryo used his powers on the guy, he had indeed forced Ryosuke against his will to make the choice to kill. Even if the two men were no good anyway, it didn't absolve him from the guilt. It might be a bit late now to realize, what kind of emotional turmoil Ryosuke had faced during those times.

Shinji couldn't even start to imagine... aside from that pained expression of his that he used to see. He had been such a bully, hadn't he? It was almost similar as to how Ninomiya had stabbed his friends and he didn't heal them thus killing them in the process. Even if Ninomiya was the actual perpetrator, because he did not succumb to his threats... his friends had died as the price. It's as much his fault as was Ninomiya's. If he had not befriended those three and remained with them after they had left the orphanage, Ninomiya would not have thought to use them against him. Similarly, if not because of his lies and coaxing... Ryosuke wouldn't have had to kill anyone. The first death had been a sudden decision to save another's life. The last had been more of self-defence. But the two deaths in between, had been because he had cornered Ryosuke so tightly... that he had been pushed to kill. Even if he had saved those children's lives in return wouldn't make any difference.

Ryosuke glanced back towards Shinji as he was puzzled by the unexpected silence. More so on the unexpected apology that came after.

"Idiot. The period of validity for that kind of thing is already over long time ago. Expired. You should have offered that apology last year when I had been wallowing in sorrow over your supposed death."

Ryosuke was pouting now as Shinji smiled, his childish brother had returned. Perhaps he was being too harsh on him. Shinji draped his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I guess I had to trust you on this... but don't force yourself too much eh?" As he said it, he suddenly recalled a similar talk that he had heard earlier as he chuckled. "So this time, I lose out against that girlfriend of yours, eh? Nagisa seemed to understand your intentions clearly enough..."

"Cut it out, can you?" cried Ryosuke aloud as Shinji laughed again.


	14. Chronus Stopped

az: Ahahahaha~ I wonder what happened... when I had this chapter on a very slow update. XD. What to do... my Tsunderella got my attention atm. Short... because yeah, Ryo being so Tsunderella...

* * *

Second Life

Chapter 14: Chronus stopped

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Ryosuke sighed as Shinji glanced at him puzzled.

"Ne… Aniki, what were our parents like when they were still alive? I mean… our _real_ parents."

Shinji looked at him cautiously. Ryosuke's eyes had been so clear; he honestly wanted to know. Shinji hesitated. Should he tell him the truth or lie about some of the things that might be hurtful if he knew?

Ryosuke raised his eyebrow at him as his brother remained quiet. He sighed.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell…"

Shinji hastily shook his head as he started sputtering.

"Nothing like that! What—" Shinji started to laugh nervously, "—what should I say, they're not any different than your parents now. I'm not sure what else I should say about them…"

"What about our mother? What she was like? I… I can't—I didn't remember anything about her—"

Shinji looked at him with concern.

"You didn't remember a thing about her?"

Ryosuke shook his head. "Only a bit. I can't remember her face much… but I remembered hearing her voice."

Shinji smiled bitterly. Remembering the last conversation he had with Ryo's foster parents, he wondered if Ryosuke actually unconsciously blocking any memories he had regarding their mother. Could it be… that Ryo actually saw their mother commit suicide? Could Ryo be thinking that his mother did not love him, enough to want to kill herself with him?

Shinji sighed.

"Mother… was a very kind person. That was the very reason why father loved her, why I loved and missed her so much… and why she had loved you so much as well—" Shinji started to say as he began to retell every precious memories he had about their family to Ryosuke…

xxx

Shinji smiled weakly as Ryosuke soft sighs brushed against his neck. They had been talking so much… he had been wondering when his brother would fall asleep. He sighed. Talking about the past was a nice change. Even if he had only talked about the good things—completely skipping those very painful memories that he… they had gone through—at least he could divert their minds away from their current situation.

Arguing again about Ryo's decision would not do much—Ryosuke pretty much set his mind firm on that—so rather than talking about it, he'd rather talk about his past. Somehow, Ryosuke preferred to do that as well. He never thought he was such a good storyteller but seeing how much interest Ryo had shown him over his past, made him glad that his life had not been so boring. As if being kidnapped, sent to an orphanage and being thrown into the prison was your version of an interesting story.

It took him having to retell all of the boring stuffs he did in his cell to amuse himself to make Ryosuke sleepy enough that he would fall asleep. Shinji smiled. He had always liked it to watch Ryosuke sleep. Perhaps because he always had that look of innocence on his face when he was sleeping. So cute! Then again, Ryosuke's flustered or blushing faces were also cute as well. He smiled.

"Excuse me…"

A nurse entered the room apologetically as Shinji lowered his brother head onto the pillow. He bowed politely towards her as he watched the nurse replacing back the wires onto Ryosuke's body and gave him his injections. He nodded again to her as she walked out. Shinji glanced at his watch.

It was three o' clock in the morning. No wonder he was feeling a bit sleepy himself. Perhaps he would take some nap first and later get back home for a while. The little pup he had picked up several weeks ago must have missed him a lot by now. He shouldn't be abandoning the little kid just yet. But yeah… he'll think about that after this needed nap..., he thought as he drifted to sleep beside Ryosuke.

xxx

Ryo-kun barked happily at him as soon as he entered Aoyama's apartment. Shinji laughed as soon as the little puppy jumped out into his arms and licked his face vigorously.

"Thanks, Aoyama… you didn't know how much you've helped me—" he said as said man shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it… so how's your brother?" Aoyama asked as he shrugged.

"Getting better… though I really had to be very patient with him trying to keep his bravado act around me. Kid needs to learn that it's not that bad to have people looking out for you."

Aoyama laughed. "No one liked to be feeling helpless, Tatsumi-kun… give your brother some break."

Shinji laughed.

"I guess so, eh? I know I get overprotective a lot at times…"

Meanwhile at the hospital…

A nurse entered Ryosuke's room as she noticed him sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself as she took up the board hung at the edge of the bed. She started writing out her observations of Ryosuke's conditions before noticing something weird. The nurse blinked, she couldn't have mistaken what she saw just now… could she? And then it happened again, Ryosuke's arm jerked suddenly as if he had a sudden muscle spasm. And then another—Ryosuke's body suddenly went still. The nurse gasped as immediately the monitor nearby started making loud warning beeps. She looked up as her suspicions had been confirmed. Aoi Ryosuke's heartbeat had started to beat irregularly, as it seemed to take a turn for the worse!

Alarmed, the nurse ran out to seek help.

xxx

Shinji smiled. He had some of the sweetest fruits he managed to get his hand on. This was not just any normal fruits basket anyone can get, Ryosuke had better be grateful for this...

"Give me 200 charges... Clear!"

Shinji turned his head immediately towards the clear glass wall that was Ryosuke's hospital room as several of the hospital staffs gathered around his brother.

"He's not responding to it!" cried one nurse as the doctor barked some more orders towards the rest of the staffs.

"Again!" the doctor cried as they repeated the process until finally they regained Ryosuke's pulse. Shinji let out a long sigh without realising that he had held it in. The doctor attending to Ryosuke started to examine Ryosuke's conditions as some of the nurses left the room, carrying the defibrillator machine out with them. Shinji entered the room as the doctor finished his examination and looked up towards him.

"Doctor, what—!"

"Don't worry. Aoi-san had just crashed earlier... but he's fine now. It was lucky that one of the nurses was around at the time when it happened."

"So Ryosuke now—"

The doctor patted his shoulders. "Don't worry. He's fine now...," he said before he walked out of the room. Shinji sat beside Ryosuke's beside as he took his brother's hand to hold. Alerted to his presence, Ryosuke turned his head towards him as he opened his eyes.

"Sorry... Aniki. I... made you worry..."

Shinji hastily wiped his tears that had suddenly started to fall.

"What kind of silly thing was that? It's not your fault after all! I'm sorry I hadn't been around to watch over you," Shinji cried as he leaned closer to kiss Ryosuke's cheek. "Yes... I'm really scared, just now... but at least you're fine now. At least you're fine..."

Despite not wanting to cry as well, Ryosuke did... as both brothers just leaned close to each other, glad to have each other... both still alive.


	15. Spell of Hypnos

az: Very short. Because I had other thing occupying my head and those manage to run smoothly. And I had been away a while. Still think too soon for the next major plot point, which was why setting up scenes in between is hard. I got over the fact that I won't be getting much review compared to other bratfics out there... so I always spend idle times seeing the kind of traffic I got from my stories. And the fact I kept getting muses about other Johnny's related fic plot.

So here goes... Chapter might get longer later if what I wrote later fit more to this chapter. Else I'll just continue with 16. My line also was slow lately... so yeah...

---------------

Second Life

Chapter 15: Spell of Hypnos

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Ryosuke turned his head around. Nothing. He thought he heard something. Perhaps not.

Suddenly sounds of flapping wings came from behind him. He turned, as he cocked his head at the empty corridors. Silly. Hospitals did not have magical woods or animals running around, he could not be able to hear any kinds of flapping wings. Or sounds of crickets, or frogs... or anything. Then what? Were his ears playing tricks on him?

He continued walking towards the room in front of him as he turned again, as he could have sworn that he heard someone breath. No, it wasn't himself... he couldn't be making such a silly mistake. His heart started to beat faster... no, he can't be panicking now. He shouldn't start to be afraid... not now. He had promised himself to be strong, he had promised everyone that he'd be strong. He should not let his own fear kill himself for no reason. He shouldn't—!

Ryosuke turned around abruptly as he heard some other movement—and his heart almost stopped. Sawamura Takayuki was standing before him, looking as insane as he had last seen him, a year ago. The man who had shot him on his back, the man who had wanted to kill him over and over again. His heart froze, as the hated man slowly walked towards him.

_Run... run for your life! Ryosuke!_

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed in his ears as his legs finally could move.

He ran. He ran with all his might. The man behind him had started running towards him as well. His heart started racing. That man would catch up to him soon. He would. He'd definitely would.

A light. He saw some light in front of him!

Ryosuke sped up his pace to head towards the light as he desperately hoped that the man behind him would give up chasing after him. He reached towards the door handle as he ran straight into it—

—before he immediately fell into a warm embrace of a person. Ryosuke gasped. Suddenly the sound of the maddening footsteps chasing him had stopped.

Ryosuke looked up as his father—his real father—smiled at him.

"You're safe now, Ryosuke. There's no need to be afraid now. You're safe."

Ryosuke looked at him longingly as he started to cry.

"Otousan!"

xxx

He opened his eyes to find his brother looking at him in concern. He had been holding his hand tightly, Ryosuke realized—as he slowly released his grip. He smiled weakly at his older brother.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry if I made you worry..." Ryosuke said apologetically as Shinji shook his head.

"Not at all. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked as Ryosuke shrugged.

"As if I never... but at least this time I had not been caught by _him_. That person almost always haunted my sleep... somehow I'm not comfortable about it."

Ryosuke laughed bitterly as he turned towards Shinji.

"I'm pathetic, right? I still haven't been able to overcome my own fear about that man—yet I had wanted to confront him. Am I mad or something?"

Shinji reached his hand out and held Ryosuke's hand gently.

"You aren't wrong. I guess I had been so hard on you before. But I can't say that you're completely at fault. I have to agree... that you can't keep running away from all of this. Even if you did, as long as Sawamura had that kind of influence over your life, you could never be free from him. And I don't think he'd leave you alone as long as you were alive so confronting him seemed to be the right choice to end this once and for all. But if your mental strength right now was not ready for that kind of confrontation... it's all right. Nagisa also said that she hadn't heard any confirmation about the other party yet, right?"

Ryosuke nodded.

"So that's it then..."

Ryosuke shrugged... before he sighed suddenly.

"Earlier... I saw father in my dreams."

Shinji looked up towards him as Ryosuke fidgeted with himself.

"I had been running... as I had always done in my dreams. As usual, the image of Sawamura had always been chasing me. Most often, those dreams ended with me being caught by him or being caught AND about to be killed. But this time... father appeared to save me."

Ryosuke's features eased from the frown that he had worn before turning his face towards Shinji.

"Wonder if that was a sign?" he asked before continuing. "Right now, I'm still so far from overcoming my fear of that person. But it's a start, isn't it?"

Shinji nodded his head, as Ryosuke appeared to want him to give the reassurance that he wanted to hear. In the end, that was all that he needed now... right?


End file.
